


Forever in a Dream

by Lex_Noctis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_Noctis/pseuds/Lex_Noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping through the Portal meant the start of a new life, a new book. The book where the chapters will be written by Asami and Korra, together. A long life that will have its ups and downs, but one they started with open hearts. (Korrasami, post-Book 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: The whole series, ending of Book 4 especially. (Duh)
> 
> Warnings: This story will contain explicit sex scenes between women. Strictly vanilla, nothing eccentric, but still beware the smut monster! Fair warning. Lots of fluff, sweeping confessions and confiding in each other. Good stuff.
> 
> AN: Hey, so this is my first time venturing into AtLA / LoK fandom! I absolutely could not hold back and not write something after the greatness that was the finale and the last two seasons as a whole. It is both incredible and just a bit sad that we got this sort of ending. Don't get be wrong, I'm loving the subtle, more based on subtext and the attention of the viewers execution! Still, it could have been just a tad better. Well, what the original material could not quite bring home, even though it was still amazing, fanfiction is surely capable of adding. The explosion of some great fanfiction was something amazing to behold, so in that respect I am putting out just one of many, many more fills in that department. 
> 
> Anyway, this story is preplanned to have five or six chapters. I have decided to separate this story into chapters seeing how I have a problem with writing shorter stories. It will feature several time skips of varied lengths of time. Somehow I have the urge to cover some of the most significant moments in Korra and Asami's lives past the finale. I will be if not great, at the very least interesting. Enjoy and leave me a review, love to read what you thought of it! Especially since it's a very different world for me!

The Spirit Portal was warm and the tingling wisps of light gently brushed over her face. Asami was not sure if this was supposed to be like that, if this Portal was special in some way because Korra was the one who created it. The light, warm and gentle at first, grew brighter as they walked through the column hand in hand. Its intensity grew, grew to the point that it had made her shut her eyes. The only grinding force pulling her forward was the firm hand in her palm. The skin of Korra's fingers and palms was tough, hardened by the years of training and fighting, and yet her hold felt tender, perfectly aligned with her own, but strong and reassuring, too. The industrialist cloud let that hand guide her wherever it would like.

A light breeze touched her skin and the lighting changed. There was a sweet smell in the air. Like the fields of honey flowers she saw when she was very little and her father took Asami to the high valleys outside the city. The faint sounds of buzzing and singing reached her ears.

“Come on, open your yes!” the voice was followed by firm squeeze of her hand.

Asami did what that familiar voice told her. Slowly opening her eyes she was forced to blink rapidly, her eyes were adjusting to the change in lighting, but once the landscape focused into view she let out a gasp.

They stood in a big clearing. It was boxed up with the high, icy mountains in the north, behind the Portal. The peaks and edges of the frozen rock formations were odd, gleaming and reflecting the light from the Spirit Portal. They looked almost made out of glass, or clear crystals. The clearing in front of them was covered with pink and purple flowers. Or rather what seemed like flowers. Short stems and wide plate-like buds were all of that odd unnatural purplish pink color, there were bright green petals protruding from the edges of the plates. Scattered around were leafless trees. Thick, screwed up trunks stood bend down, they spread their leafless branches and did not move. The bark on those trees reminded of honey or maybe melted amber. Somehow, they too reflected the light of the Spirit Portal, drew it deep within their trunks witch shone gently from the inside.

Further out in the distance, beyond the purple meadow began a forest. Forest like no other. High and low trees were like enlarged grass, giant mushrooms with green dragonfly wings as tops, enormous caramel flowers blooming over the green vastness of the forest. And the high brown mountains far on the horizon covered with puffy snow toppings.

“So, how'd you like the Spirit World?” Korra's cheerful voice pulled the black haired woman out of her trace and she threw her an astonished look.

“It is amazing, Korra! What are those... Oh, my...” her question was cut short by the dramatic change that happened to the Avatar. Korra was shining with blue light, her eyes were filled with the whiteness of the Avatar State and there was an intricate pattern glowing over her chest. Asami saw it once long ago. Even being like this Korra smiled to her and the glow vanished. The water tribe woman standing before her was the same as always.

“That was Raava. I'm sorry, did it scare you?” there was a slight blush on those tanned cheeks.

“No. I was more surprised than scared. Does it happen every time you travel to the Spirit World?”

“Not every time, but sometimes. Raava is always with me, it's just most of the time she is, well, dormant.” Korra grinned mischievously. “She told me she likes you.”

Asami could not help but to laugh at the comment as they walked through the meadow. The small spirits were floating, hiding in the flowerbed. A bigger spirit, mixture of a dragon and a bird floated by high over the forest. It was incredible to see all those wonders the Spirit World had to show them!

“Alright, I'm glad the Avatar Spirit approves of me. I would not want her to be like a disapproving parent, you know, the ones who try to chase away any potential suitors... and... um...”

Her voice trailed away. Even though things were going so well between them, so natural and great, they still have not talked about what was going to happen next. It was sort of implied, the vacation and the closeness they have shared, the unspoken truth gleamed through each others eyes, but neither had put in into worlds yet. They both knew it was there, the connection was undeniable and it could not have felt any more right and perfect. Reading between the lines of those long letters, interpreting the glances and the closeness they had shared was one thing, putting the feeling out there, saying the words out loud... That was something very, very different. Still, taking the next step was exiting and frightening and something she wanted, really, really wanted to work out.

Asami stopped in the middle of the meadow, the rush to say out loud what she wanted overwhelmed the surge of fear and... The uncertainty she used to feel some time ago, while sparring with her in Ba Sing Se, watching over her as Korra went to the Spirit World not being able to help any other way; being worried, terrified letting her go to face Zaheer. After the fight helping Korra get dressed when she was starting to recover, the sight of Korra defeated, injured was breaking her heart, but even then the tiny uncertain part of her mind was holding her back. It was still there while reading the letters, when meeting her again. But every time it dwindled, gave ground until one day it was gone. Now, only the embarrassment was left, but Asami believed that this was the right step, the one thing she would never regret. It was time, time to say it out loud, time to put her faith in what they had, what they grew into.

“Korra, you... You mean so much to me. I wanted to say...”

But Korra was already near clasping her hands and drawing her face closer. The emerald and opal eyes interlocked. All that was not yet said, all that undeniably was there, all that had bloomed between the two was shining in the bright windows to their hearts. Just like every time time they looked each other in the eyes over the last few weeks. Asami knew exactly what she felt and could see how her feelings were reflected in those clear blue eyes as well. Unable to resist she leaned in, her eyes darted to Korra's lips for a second before snapping back to her eyes. The movement was mirrored. Asami felt her eyelashes flutter and as their lips drew nearer their eyelids closed at the same time.

The kiss was tender, hesitant. It was inquisitive, exploring and just a bit fearful. The lips lingered on each other taking in the softness, melting slowly into a wonderful first kiss.

When they parted Asami took a long breath and looked Korra straight in the face expecting to see her smile. And she was. A small, flustered smile appeared on the Avatar's lips, but there was more to it. Korra's beautiful, shining blue eyes were watery, tears quickly pooled in them escaping to trace long trails down her cheeks.

“I wanted to do this for a long time, but there were always people around and... um...”

Asami reached out with her hand and cupped the side of her face. The gesture happened so naturally as if her arm had moved on its own. In fact, Asami could not remember when it did so. One moment she saw Korra's tearful face and the next her thumb was gently brushing a running tear away from her cheekbone. The Avatar leaned into the caress, putting her own palm over Asami's. Korra glanced up on the black haired woman, her cheeks burning with not so sudden deeper blush. What she saw was the smiling, gentle face filled with that warm glow she saw before. The engineer winked.

“So instead of doing it in front of people you did it in front of spirits?” teased Asami.

“Yeah, I guess I did...” Korra laughed lightly, the tears were running down her cheeks, blurring her vision, but those were tears of happiness. Asami could see right through her. All the stress of holding back, all the hurt and suffering, the heavy weight of responsibility, all of it was tumbling down. The tough and wise Avatar, _her Korra_ , was swept away by a kiss! All the worry, all the years apart, the fight and struggle, every bit of it was worth if if it was all leading to here, now. Korra tried to wipe the tears with the back of her hand, but Asami gently brushed her palms away. One look was enough to indicate what she wanted.

They drew into each others arms sliding as close as possible. Their lips met again letting go of all hesitations, embracing what they both wanted. Korra's hands slid around her shoulders pulling her closer, Asami's fingers were burrowing into the short brown hair. Her other hands was still cupping the side of Korra's face, she could feel the tears gliding down to her fingers, even though they both hand shut their eyes tightly giving into the kiss.

It grew steadily, the movement of lips became more demanding until Asami's tongue was the first to gently slid in. She felt the muffled gasp Korra gave her, the strong arms around her back squeezed tighter. The sweetness and longing of the kiss was clouding her head, it was hard to focus from the lack of breath.

Finally they parted gasping and inhaling deeply. They did not separate leaning on each other and putting their foreheads together instead. Two breaths intermingled, lips staying close as if afraid to pull apart too far. Opening her eyes Asami was dipped into the gleaming pools of sapphire. The blue eyed wonder was beaming, that smile had made the raven haired beauty weak at the knees. The only thing left was to say it, to finally say it out loud.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

There was not a second's hesitation in Korra's voice. The smile and that bright shine of her clear eyes gave the industrialist all the confirmation she ever needed. She could not have wished for anything else in that moment. Being in each others arms amidst the blooming purple flowers of the Spirit World, going away together... Korra was right, it did indeed sounded perfect. And it was.

 

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another important step for our couple. Explicit Monster's first appearance! Beware. This chapter came together very fast, I will have to take some time to attend to my other stories. So, no ETA on the next update. I was going through the possible episodes I'd like for this story to have, and it might go longer than six chapters. We'll see. Happy New Year's! Please, don’t forget to leave a review if you liked the story!

_One week later, Shi'Ohn Grove, The Spirit World._

“This is a very nice place, a bit gloomy though!”

Two woman were strolling through the spirit grove. Oddly enough there were no Spirits around. The tropical looking trees hanged their long branches covered with plum colored clouds low, almost touching the ground covered with the soft dark violet grass.

They have traveled the Spirit World, gone to see some of Korra's friends. Asami was introduced to Iroh, his odd spirit buddies. The two headed frog who's two heads were married. Little puffy creatures that squeaked and were all around adorable. There was a big golden Dragonbird that Korra saved and who saved her in return. Asami had made new friends with the little and large spirits, the wandering human souls and living mushrooms in the forests. This World was amazing, incredible! She had time to play Pai Sho with Iroh, fly on the golden Dragonhawk, visit the Rainbow Springs and the Jelly Hills. It seemed like anything was possible here, the land of dreams and secret wishes.

They walked as long and as far as they wanted, stayed in one place if it was interesting. Iroh gave them a mountain of spiritcakes for the road, taught them to pick out the fruits they could eat, what water they could use to make tee. When the velvet nights rolled in they lay side by side on the soft grass and looked at the stars and dancing spirits. When they finally wanted to drift off to sleep the land itself answered to the Avatar's wishes. Fern trees grew our of nowhere to intertwine and coalesce into a cozy tent overhead. Asami could fall asleep in Korra's arms every night and wake up holding her girlfriend in hers.

All the worries and the hardships of the real world seemed to fall away. The heavy responsibilities could wait, there was no place for them in this little corner. This trip was only for the two of them, the beginning of something wonderful.

“Asami, look at that!” the cheerful voice had woken her up from the happy recollection of the past week.

Korra was standing up ahead on the trail pulling the curtain of low handing green vines with tiny yellow flowers out of the way. Beyond the natural doorway was a clearing in the teal-lavender jungle. The glade was surrounded by high walls of the forest, but it was so very different from it. Instead of the familiar colors of the Grove it was covered with bright green short grass, little streams of yellow flowers were trailing over it. In the middle was a small lake. It gleamed with crystal clear waters, shone blue with gentle flickers of sunlight on the surface.

They walked onto the clearing looking around in awe. Such a place could exist in the middle of a beautiful, but very twilight Grove? Korra put their bags on the trunk of a fallen tree that had been overgrown with fluffy moss. She grabbed her hand and dragged the industrialist to the water. As they squatted near the edge it became clearer that the pond was following the Spirit World rules rather than what they have been used to. The walls of the lake below the surface were straight, almost as if carved by a bender. The bottom had had a slope. And the water was so clear! Asami could see all the way through to the bottom, could see that it was covered with seaweed in a manner reminding her of an expensive carpet.

Korra put her hands in and splashed the water letting out exited laughter. Asami could not help but to smile at the childish cheerfulness of that woman. Her woman. A slight, barely visible blush formed on the tips of her cheekbones. Korra stopped her antics and looked back at her.

“Hey, what you say we take a dip?”

Asami frowned. “Are you sure it's not dangerous?”

“No! It's Spirit Water. It will not harm us, will only make us stronger. I haven't heard about anyone using Spirit Water for bathing, but, hey, we're in the Spirit World, gotta do it somehow!”

“So, let me get this straight, you want to take a bath in the Spirit Water lake, in the Spirit World?” Asami was still not convinced. “Would that not be... sacrilege or something?”

“Nah.” Korra snorted. “It's just water! The only reason we hold it in such high regard is its healing properties. Water charged with spiritual energy is hard to find, but here, in the Spirit World, it's everywhere! C'mon, Asami, we kinda need a bath!”

“I suppose you're right...”

Korra smiled and started to remove her shoes. Asami sighed and unbuttoned her jacket, she carefully folded it and put it on the grass, the boots followed to stand next. She unbuttoned her shirt meaning to fold it as well, but then she threw a glance at Korra and froze. The Avatar had kicked off her shoes, gotten rid of her gloves, untethered her pants and was pulling off her shirt through the head. Having done that she pulled her pants off her hips and stepped out of them. The clothes were unceremoniously piled on top of each other. Korra was standing only in her bindings, but she was preparing to remove those, too!

“Um... Korra?”

“Yeah?” the brunette turned around pulling at the ribbon at her side. The sight of Asami with her shirt unbuttoned and open had made her gulp.

“Were you suggesting we bathe together?”

“Yeah, I kinda left out that part, didn't I?” laughed the bender nervously, scarlet blush was quickly spreading across her cheeks, crawling down her neck. She pulled up a hand massaging on her neck. Apparently she just had realized that she was standing half-naked in Asami's full view.

And that view was indeed to behold. Korra always had her muscular arms on full display, but the rest of her body was hidden beneath the traditional water tribe attire. The engineer's eyes traced the lines of her shapely legs, the visibly toned muscles of her abdomen. Asami had to swallow. There was a tingling shiver running down her spine. She had not imagined that seeing Korra like this would get to her so much and so quickly. Three years ago she had been taking care of Korra, helped her dress and bathe, saw her in her bindings a lot, but this time it was different. Korra was not injured, they have put their feelings in the open, confessed to each other and now... Now she had to admit to herself that all those smiles and kisses, even the slightest touch made her stomach clench, threw her skin on fire. Wanting Korra had become a constant, burning temptation at the back of her head.

Swallowing again to water her suddenly dry mouth the dark haired woman pressed on. Asami was obviously more experienced and yet... It was impossible to play the normal game. Korra was often clueless to flirting. Being raised in seclusion until seventeen with only a polarbeardog as your friend would make one not so receptive to subtle approach. In addition Asami just could not bear to beat around the bush. Not in a situation like that, not with Korra standing there almost naked.

“Was that a come on?” asked Asami with a crooked smile letting her shirt fall on the ground. She could see how Korra's blue eyes darted to her bra and immediately away as if the sight burned her. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”

The red, pulsing blush was threatening to cover the whole of her face, Korra's tanned cheeks had already lost their normal color. Suddenly she huffed, balled her fists and straightened up to look at the slowly closing in raven haired beauty. She gulped and gazed Asami in the face. Determined, daring grin on Korra's face was something unexpected.

“I am. I am suggesting exactly what you think I am. I... I want you. Would you... I mean... Can we, you know...” and so the bubble was popped. The blush grew, she averted her eyes and started fiddling with her thumbs. “I have never... Before you, there was no one I had... I hope I can, well, be good, and...”

Asami was already close. She pulled Korra's hands into her own and gently brushed the tanned knuckles with her thumbs. The blue eyed, thoroughly embarrassed wonder raised her head up hesitantly. Asami was giving her a warm, indulgent smile. When she spoke her voice was tender and reassuring.

“Listen, Korra, if it's too soon, I understand. You don't have to put up a face with me. Be honest and tell me what you want. I will always listen to you, no matter the subject. Talk to me, there is no need to hide or try to impress me, just be yourself.”

“No! It's not like that! I want to do it! With you, I mean. It's just...” the mighty Avatar pulled her head into her shoulders and mumbled awkwardly. “I have never been with anyone before. What if I'm terrible at it? I don't want to disappoint you...”

Asami laughed softly, her smile widened as she spoke.

“You can never disappoint me, Korra. I don't care if you're inexperienced. I want you and I want to be with you. We will figure the rest out. So, you have never slept with anyone? What about Mako?”

“No, we never... And there was no one before that. No one after. Ever since I started realizing how I felt about you, there was no one else on my mind. W-What about you? Have you...?”

“Yes.” Asami sighed. “Not with Mako. I have dated other guys before. I have lost my virginity at sixteen. And that first experience was not all that special. There was a lot of fumbling and awkwardness. Honestly, neither of us knew that much about sex and what we were doing. I do know quite a bit more now, though.” she continued with a promising smile. “Korra, are you absolutely sure you want to take that step with me? Here, now?”

“Yeah, I do.” This time the water tribe woman smiled openly, without hesitation. Her eyes shone with genuine affection and a measure of something more intense, more urgent.

“Alright. How about we take it slow this time? Try to relax and trust me.”

The engineer's masterful fingers pulled on the right ribbon and started unwrapping the bindings. Korra's breathing hitched every time those fingers brushed over her skin. Taking off the top did not take a log time. Asami had to steel herself from touching the firm breasts that were revealed. Instead she took a step back and gave Korra a reassuring nod.

“If we want to have a bath first, we really should get rid of all our clothes. Or do you want to stay dirty?” seeing Korra flinch, she added with a smile. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about. We have all the time in the world. Now, go dip in!”

Korra sighed heavily letting the air through her lips and causing them to make a rumbling noise. Asami snickered at her.

“I guess, you have picked that up from Naga, huh?”

The Avatar stared wide-eyed at her and then... laughed. The awkwardness in her posture was somewhat broken. Muttering something about how Naga is funny and would have loved a bath Korra had dragged the bindings off her hips and through her legs. Not looking at Asami she started at a run and jumped into the water diving in deep. She popped up splashing everywhere. Emerging near the shore again she pulled her hair off her face and said with a gleeful lopsided grin:

“This is what I have learned from Naga! Ha! The water is warm and feels great! Come on in...” her voice trailed off. The aquamarine eyes were glued to the form on the shore, Korra's mouth fell open, she was completely mesmerized.

While the native waterbender had been playing in the pond, Asami had enough time to pull off her pants and take off her underwear. With Korra watching she took off her bra and put it on top of the neatly folded pile of her own clothes that starkly contrasted with the mess the Avatar had left after herself. Asami turned around and flipped her hair back immensely enjoying the effect she was having on Korra. She slowly strolled to the lake walking into it. The slope of the bottom was surprisingly handy. Near the shore the water reached her hips, further in it came up to her shoulders.

Once Asami was submerged to her shoulders Korra shook her head blushing furiously in the process. The lake was too clear, it could not obscure the lines and curves and the porcelain skin of the raven haired woman. Muttering something about soap in the bags Korra rose from the water and started towards the shore, but she was stopped by a hand clasping at her wrist.

Looking at the tanned, naked figure before her, the muscles perfectly outlined by the streams of water cascading down Korra's back and front, Asami forgot all about 'taking a bath first'. She was irresistible! The desire to touch Korra, to be close to her was to intense to ignore anymore.

“Come here.” Asami's lips let out in a low, silky voice.

Korra glanced at her and let herself be pulled into the water. Asami swam closer, slid her hands around the woman, pressed her whole body to her. The way Korra breathed out, ever so slight tremble of her lower lip send a jolt between Asami's legs. Arousal was not sudden, that low humm has been with her for a long time, but the intense, burning way the need rose within her was electrifying. She darted forward claiming Korra's lips, engulfing her mouth in a deep kiss. Their breasts brushed against each other sending shudders through their bodies. The inertia had drifted them to the other side of the lake, the Avatar was pressed with her back to the smooth wall of the pond.

Asami's hands trailed the expanse of those broad shoulders, dived in to trace the muscles of her abdomen and slowly trail lower. Korra broke the kiss and moaned as the long fingers found what they were looking for. The aquamarine eyes locked with emerald ones. Korra's eyes were clouded by desire, but also sudden uncertainty. Asami smiled, her gaze was telling only one thing: trust me. Korra nodded biting at her lower lip. As Asami's fingers caressed the folds spreading and easing them open the water tribe woman gulped and moaned through clenched teeth. The nonbender felt the rosy haze clouding her head, she wanted to head more, to coax more of those sounds, to feel more of how Korra was gripping at her shoulders. Her fingers circled around the opening and pushed in.

The feeling of Korra's muscles clutching at her fingers, the small whimper of pleasure escaping her lips was enough. Unable to control herself anymore she thrust two fingers inside burrowing them deeper in one smooth motion. Sharp yelp of pain had made her whole body freeze in fear. She looked back up concerned and a bit guilty.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. It's just so...” breathed out Korra. Her face was overwhelmed by so many emotions, but she smiled at her through them. The Avatar moved her arms in a fluid motion and the water glowed, Asami felt a surge of something over her fingers and Korra's muscles relaxed a bit. “Please, don't stop.” murmured Korra clasping at her again.

Feeling just how desperate the bender had gotten in a few minutes, Asami was only eager to comply. She moved her fingers steadily getting a feel for what Korra liked the most. Moving her thump up she coaxed the finger pad under the hod and slowly brushed it over the swollen, wanting bud of Korra's clit. The Avatar in her arms gasped, she was completely breathless, at a loss at what to do with herself. Korra's head dropped on Asami's shoulder. Her long fingers continued to flex inside, sliding in and out bending and scraping at the tender, quivering walls. The thumb was busy doing circles around the buzzing clit. The engineer could feel how Korra was trembling in her arms. The breathless pleading did not surprise her at all.

“A-asami, please, I'm going to... I can't... Something is... Oh... No, don't, not that... I'm... Ooo....”

“Just let go, Korra, it's okay. Let it happen.”

Asami pushed deeper, pressed harder on the tensing up muscles, flicked at the clit giving the bundle of nerves a lot more attention. Korra jerked, she moaned loudly muffling herself with Asami's shoulder, her body convulsed sending waves of quickening shudders over her skin. The tensed muscles clenched on her fingers and she could feel the hot wetness seeping around her palm. Korra kept sucking her fingers in as she rode her release. Asami could hear the muffled whimpering at her shoulder, she gently stroked the wet brown hair, pressed a kiss to the side of Korra's head. She could feel the rising warmth in her chest, the immense satisfaction at what she was able to give her lover.

Once the aftershocks faded and the strong body in her arms relaxed Asami slowly removed her fingers ignoring the grunt of loss from Korra. She pressed her girlfriend to the wall of the pond and looked her in the eye snaking her hands around the toned hips.

“How was it? Did you like your first time with me?”

There was an astonished, slightly glazed over expression on Korra's face. Her voice came out hoarse and husky.

“Are you kidding? It was unbelievable! Really, I'm having trouble believing this has just happened. It feels like a dream.”

“Don't worry.” whispered Asami leaning in. “I will make sure you get used to this. I'm willing to prove to you this isn't a dream as many times as it takes. Promise.”

And then her lips were on Korra's. Strong arms slithered around Asami's shoulders and waist. Taking in each others scent, taste, the feel of skin against skin. It made her head swim again. Finally, she had her, her Korra, right here in her arms. Said woman broke the kiss for a moment, just enough time to whisper into Asami's red lips between the heating up kisses.

“I love you.”

There was that pressure at the small of her back again. Her hands slid along the body that was getting more and more familiar, but not enough. Asami wanted to learn every inch of it, every muscle, every sensitive spot, hear every breath and whimper Korra's lips could let out. They had all the time in the world ahead to explore, to drown in each other. Why not make a head start on that promise of hers?

The little flowers in the grass glowed with gentle golden shine. The light breeze rustled the tops of the plum cloud trees. Velvet night was setting in over the Spirit World.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is going to be a bit sad and purposefully so. Relationships, especially those of a real and true kind, those which last a lifetime are not just about happy moments and sexy times. It's about being there through all the good and the bad, all the challenges and trials. 
> 
> On a side note, I'm still planning this story to cover the most important or most telling events. For about ten chapters in total, at least as it looks so far. Enjoy!

_A week and a half later, Sato Estate, Republic City._

This day could not have been any more gloomy, thought Asami to herself. She was standing in front of a full-sized mirror in her bedroom fixing the non-existent wrinkles on her dress. Her black dress. One she never wore before and desperately hoped never to wear again. She knew the bliss of the Spirit World vacation had to come to an end, but being there with Korra, she simply did not want to think about the real world. She did not want to think about the ruined City she put so much effort into, not about how will she restore Future Industries for what seemed like a hundredth time. The headquarters, Future industries Tower once stood a few hundred yards away from the new Spirit Portal. Most of the off-site equipment and the bank accounts were intact, still it felt as if she was back four years ago, on the solitary mission to put her company back on top.

No, not exactly. Not a solitary mission. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Korra. Korra of bright blue eyes and lopsided grins. Korra of gentle, hesitant touches and unrestrained, all-encompassing embraces. Korra that had become her girlfriend. It was the most elating feeling in the world to keep on reminding herself about what had occurred between them in the Spirit World and after. Asami had been walking on air ever since getting back to Republic City. The reporters had a field day! So did the airbender kids. Bolin bawling had been charmingly interrupted by him giving them a bone-crushing platypusbear hug each every time he saw them together. And Mako... Well, Mako had become awkward again. Asami chuckled quietly. He'll get over it eventually. Though if Asami were absolutely honest, she did not care at all what the others would say or think. Because every time she would look into Korra's wonderful aquamarine eyes everything around would just fade away.

Asami needed that today more than anything. She threw a glance at her reflection in the mirror noticing how unbelievable, surreal her tiny smile looked on the tensed, more pale than usual face. Make up did nothing to hide the strained neutral mask plastered over her features. The dress was flawless. Black and straight and formal. The way it should to be. The brunette did not really expect there to be something to fix when she walked to the mirror, it was just an excuse to try and keep her mind off things. With Korra leaving for the Earth Kingdom in a week or so and the trial of getting through today her mind was too overwhelmed with weakening thoughts, one more depressing than the other.

The engineer sighed moving over to the window. What a gloomy day, indeed. Perhaps, it was meant to be raining on a day like today. The sky over the City was gray, low clouds did not show any indication of clearing. The rain had been going on since morning, lazy and unrelenting it kept on tapping against the windows and roof. Everything appeared gray through the rain. Even the lights from the cars moving in the distance were dulled. Even the Spirit Portal lost some of its golden glory. People moving on the street outside the mansion looked like ghosts. Ghosts... That would be oddly appropriate.

A quiet knock on the door woke Asami from her thoughts. Was it time already?

“Come in.”

_Korra._ The Avatar slipped inside closing the door after her. She was wearing a sleeveless, free-flowing dress that reached her ankles. It was black as well. Asami did not know where or how did she procure that number, all the other dresses Korra owned were different shades of blue and of Water Tribe design. This one was obviously made in the City. The raven haired woman smiled lightly like a ray of sunshine breaking the dark clouds of her sadness. It didn’t really matter where the dress came from. Korra was being supportive by dressing in black for her and that was more important right now.

“Hey, Asami. They say we're gonna go in fifteen.” The short-haired girl stepped closer her face full of concern. “You're alright? Want anything? I can get you...”

“I'll manage. Come here.” Korra eagerly took the offered hand their fingers immediately intertwining. They stood by the window together looking out on the rainy day.

“How was the talk with your parents?” asked Asami not just to distract herself: she would never stop caring for the woman next to her; desire to comfort, to get to know and share every little detail not about the Avatar, but her Korra had always been so natural, so easy.

Korra sighed. She leaned in closer letting her head rest on Asami's shoulder. “It went alright, I guess. Mom's missing me, I kinda do, too. My dad...” her body stiffened for a moment. “He still haven't forgiven me for disappearing and lying to them for six months I was gone. I mean, he says he did, but I can hear it in his voice. He loves me, I know he does, but there's this unspoken mistrust between us now. I don't know... I don't think either of us wants to talk about it. It's too hard to get them to understand, really. You know?” Korra's warm thumb was gently running circles over her knuckles. “Asami, you're the only one I can really be myself with. I can tell you anything. Mom and dad, it's so different with them.”

The inventor was silent for a while, reminiscing eyes focused on something far in the distance. When she spoke her voice was strained, breaking a tiny bit.

“Yes, I can attest to that. Finding common ground with a parent can be... difficult.”

Korra jerked away as if being hit by lighting. She turned around to stand between the black haired woman and the window pulling both of Asami's hands into her own. Her face was at once fearful and apologetic.

“Oh, Spirits, Asami! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't think... I'm such an ass. I wanted to take your mind off of it and instead I was super insensitive, wasn't I? Sorry, sorry. My family...”

Asami stopped the waterfall of apologies with a swift, soft kiss. It was devoid of passion and the raven haired beauty was too tense for it to evolve into anything at this time, but she put all of her gratitude and affection for her girlfriend into the gesture. When they parted she pulled one of her hands free and gently cupped the side of Korra's face. Running her thumb over the tanned cheek and savoring the feel of that soft hair against her fingers Asami looked down on the wide-eyed wonder, concern and worry still frantically obvious in those cerulean orbs.

“I... I will be alright. It's going to be really hard, but as long as you're with me, I can survive anything. So just... Don't over-think how to help me, don’t worry so much. All I need right now is your hand in mine. Deal?”

“Deal.” nodded the Avatar putting her palm over Asami's hand. They shared a look, a look that spoke more than any words could.

Another polite knock on the door startled both women. The CEO – she really did not feel like a CEO in that moment, in a way it may have been too hard to remember how she got to be a CEO in the first place – gulped and turned sharply towards the door. Steeling her features she took the small bouquet of while lilies from the bed. Manicured fingers ran over the tender buds. Her breath hitched for a second just as she reached the door. Once more a warm hand slipped into hers and Asami could breathe again. Not turning to Korra she squeezed appreciatively drawing strength from the feel of her palm and strolled out of the room. From that moment on her perception of time became odd and jumbled, events moved sporadically either incredibly slow or rushing so fast she had trouble catching up.

At the very west corner of the Sato Estate the was a relatively small enclosure. Walled off with high brick outer wall from the outside world and ornate bronze fence from the rest of the Estate. Inside the little space were green lawns and gravel pathways, some space was devoted to flowers. White lilies. There was a stone bench parked against one of the walls. However, the gaze of any visitor, not that there were many of those, would always travel to the dark stone plate in the middle. It was about half an average man's height emblazoned with white letters in beautiful calligraphy. The writing on the gravestone read:

_Yasuko Sato_

_Beloved wife and mother_

For many years Asami would come here to see the stone, tend to the flowers and occasionally talk to her mother. Today she was coming here for a different reason. There was another stone, identical to the first one, put in the middle of the clearing. The earth below it was opened up, two piles of it were sitting next to the opposite wall slowly turning to mud under the rain. As Asami drew nearer the view of an opened grave next to her mothers, the white letters on the stone above were like a hit in the gut. She slowed down and stepped away to let the servants carrying the casket pass first.

There will be no ceremony. No guests to convey their condolences in earnest or otherwise. The only people here were her, Korra and the earth benders hired to take care of the burial. Asami did not want a ceremony. The City still hated her father. Even with postmortem pardon there have been more than enough critics and condemning voices. And perhaps some of them had a point. But however flawed of a man Hiroshi Sato was, he was her father and she had to...

Asami felt a shudder hit her body as the casket was lowered into the ground. Her fingers were probably crushing the strong palm in her hand yet Korra standing resolutely at her side did not utter a sound. The piles of earth soared in the air to heavily cover the grave. The benders moved smoothly filling out the space as if there never was a gaping, hungry hole in the ground just moments before. Now there were only two gravestones standing next to each other. Five man bowed low to the couple and took their leave. It was not impolite, they were instructed to do so. More than anything Asami wanted for this day to end, to get through this and not deal with any more people.

Finding strength to let go of Korra's grounding hand took a few minutes. She felt that same hand slide to the small of her back and moved closer to the twin gravestones. With unsteady fingers Asami separated the bouquet in two laying the white as snow lilies at the base of both stones. She lingered on her knees watching how the raindrops flowed down the expensive dark marble. She could not think of anything to put on her father's. The only engraving on that one was his name engraved in the same while calligraphic letters as her mother's. The daylight dimmed. With the rainclouds in the sky this evening had brought more darkness way earlier than expected.

“You... want to say something?” gently probed Korra when she finally got up. The southern native was holding an umbrella shielding them from the rain.

The inventor could barely shake her head, she leaned closer letting Korra wrap a steadying arm around her waist and lead her back towards the mansion. The next second they were back where they started. In the master bedroom with the rain still tapping on the tall windows as if nothing had transpired outside. Asami could not remember how they got here, her mind was drifting freely unable to really focus on anything. She let her girlfriend lead her to the bed and sat down not noticing how her feet were bare now. Only when Korra softly whispered something about tea and how she will be right back, did Asami suddenly snap out of her stupor.

“No!” the harsh, high pitch of the dark brunette's normally musical voice startled them both. Asami swallowed trying to hold on to a semblance of control. Her next words were softer, more pleading than asking. “Don't go. Please?”

“I wanted to get us some tea. Don’t worry. I'm not going anywhere yet.”

“It's not... Korra, stay. S-stay the night. I don't think I can be alone after... No, actually I don't think I can be without _you_ right now. Stay.”

“Of course. Whatever you want.”

“Would you... Would you just hold me? I don’t know if I can go to sleep...”

The short haired girl smiled with so much warmth and sadness on her features that nothing else needed to be said. Asami got up reaching to the back of her neck to unclasp the dress that still somehow ended up damp and too constricting. Black silk flowed down her body pooling on the floor. The underwear followed suit. Ignoring her nakedness the raven haired beauty stepped to Korra pulling the slightly sorter woman into a shaking embrace. With those grounding arms around her Asami felt like she could fully breath again. Burrowing her face in Korra's neck she pulled down the zipper of the other woman's dress. Untangling for a moment she helped her girlfriend get out of her clothes. Clasping at the offered hand Asami pulled them back to bed slipping under the satin sheets and warm covers. As soon as Korra lay down beside her Asami coiled around her taking in the warmth and unwavering strength of the other woman's body. She placed her head below Korra's clavicle feeling as her resolve, the need to save face she was able to keep up all day wavered. 

Asami sniffled, heaved a shaking breath that send shivers down her skin and let the tears flow. She felt the hold Korra had on her frame tightening. Pushing deeper into the embrace, closer to the beat of Korra's heart she released the thoughts she had been holding back to herself.

“My father. I know he was not perfect. I know what people think of him. He did a lot wrong. I saw how low he got. He tried to kill his own daughter! I did not forget that. I never will. But... He was my dad and I loved him so much.”

“It's gonna be alright. Shhh. I'm here. I'm with you.”

“I can't believe they are both gone. They left me on my own...”

“Asami, you are not alone. I will always be here for you. Like you have always been there for me.”

“Korra, I... I miss them so much already!”

“I know. I know, you do. I know it hurts. But I'm here, now. I will stay as long as you want. And it’s going to be better. I promise.”

She turned and found refuge in the crook of Korra's neck sliding her arms under the toned body. Completely breaking down from the stress and hurt of this day Asami cried into the sweet smelling shoulder her slender frame shuddering with every breaking sob. Sobbing and holding onto Korra's back the raven haired beauty buried her face deeper. This day could not have been harder. Could not have been more heartbreaking for her. Seeing the names of both her parents on the gravestones next to each other devastated her like nothing else could.

Asami was holding onto Korra in more ways than one. The gentle whispers at her ear, strong arms wrapped securely around her shoulders or holding her hand, warmth and unshakable presence that was _her Korra_ , that was the only thing keeping her together through out the day and now... Now it was the only thing that could bring her back. Even with the hurt and loneliness and irrational feeling of betrayal from loosing both her parents, even with that pain fresh and sharp in her chest... Being engulfed in Korra's presence, her strength and warmth, Asami felt safe, protected from the pain and loss, cared for and loved. And for now, it was more than enough, more than she could have possibly dreamed what being with Korra would be like.

Completely spend, exhausted from the trials of that horrible day Asami fell asleep in her girlfriend's arms knowing that as long as those arms were around her everything will be just fine.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. Sorry about the wait. This chapter was supposed to go up on the 14th , but a lot of different things prevented that from happening. Here it is though! A large portion of this chapter was inspired by a comic drawn by the wonderful **denimcatfish** (aka **Kathryn Layno** ) and, of course, the infamous **ehjaybones'** headcannon that started it all. The idea just fit so seamlessly into the story I was putting together, I had to use it. Korra being the tentative, gentle lover and Asami getting frustrated by it – I could see it so clearly! So, well, here it is. Enjoy and leave some feedback, it's always appreciated!

_Five months later, New City Station, Republic City._

The train was coming around the hill on the horizon. Another warm breeze rustled her long raven hair. Asami was standing on the observation deck above the Station she planned and build. Not just on her own, of course, but Future Industries logo was still proudly displayed above the main entrance. Although, right now the CEO could not really think of the reconstruction efforts or the enormous pile of reports on her desk or the next meeting with the President. Right now none of that was important. All of her thoughts were on that silver shimmer in the distance. Korra was coming back on that train.

The Avatar had been gone a lot since the reconstruction began in full swing. Korra had to juggle Republic City, the expanding Airbender Nation, transition of the Earth Kingdom and even disputes between Spirits. The inventor knew this was going to happen eventually and it wasn't all that bad at first. Korra would go on a trip for a few days, sometimes a week, but she would be back and by her side in no time. For as long as Korra would stay in Republic City they tried spending as much time together as possible. Asami had dragged Korra on a few spectacular dates in what was left of the entertainment district. The southern native was not in any way comfortable in the luxurious atmosphere being awkward and all around adorable, which Asami found more than a little bit endearing. Korra would take her on lunch dates to the Spirit World and sometimes they would gather the whole Team Avatar and have some fun.

Asami smiled lightly at the memory. The CEO herself could not leave the City. She did not only had to rebuild all the facilities of her company – the new Future Industries Tower had been sketched out, but production lines and warehouses were the first order of business. Raiko unceremoniously put the weight of the whole City on her shoulders. In his usual manner the shrewd politician veiled it behind an official partnership with the United Republic's government and the private sector, but everybody knew who was calling the shots, really. Varrick and Zhu Li had been on their honeymoon for the third consecutive month so no help was to be had from them. Honestly, Asami enjoyed working on the new City. Free reign and unlimited funding – what more could an engineer-planner-architect-CEO-extraordinaire wish for?

_Korra_. The Avatar had been gone for almost a full month this time. The transition of the Earth Kingdom had reached its pivotal stage and every politician, every little bureaucrat demanded Korra's presence. The reconstruction projects had kept Asami busy and she was grateful to be doing what she loved and yet there was this unwavering longing, a pit in her stomach every minute of every day that her girlfriend was away. They wrote letters and talked over the radio, but it wasn’t the same. Sometimes she wondered if she's being too clingy. The black haired engineer was aware that Korra did not belong to her. The Avatar was responsible for the whole world and she knew how much Korra wanted to keep it in balance, be a positive influence. It was just... After truly finding each other in more ways than one, after absorbing the fact that Korra's love was as profound as hers, it was physically draining to be separated again.

Asami watched the train getting nearer until in was almost at the Station, mesmerized. Then as if awaking from a daydream she turned sharply on the spot and rushed down to the platform. The reporters and officials were already there, waiting impatiently for the Avatar to arrive. Unsurprisingly Raiko had chosen to abstain from greeting the Avatar. Not that any of them would have been successful at finding Korra at the head of the train where luxurious carts were located. Asami smiled mischievously. All those people obviously did not know Korra as well as she did. The head-strong woman was riding in the very back along with her polarbeardog. In the cart that was transporting animals, most likely befriending some koalasheep and rabbitcows over the long journey. When Asami hopped into already parked at the very end of the platform car, the door of the last cart swung open releasing an enormous white beast. The inventors heart did a somersault when she took in the sight of the lean figure waving to the inside of the cart. Korra got a couple of _'bee!'_ and _'moo!'_ in response and soared into the front seat with a laugh. 

“I'm gonna miss those guys.” she drawled focusing on the polarbeardog who was chasing its own tail eager to be running around and out of the confides of the cart. “Naga! Come here!” The white beast jumped in the car with a whimper and saddest puppy eyes. “Don't worry, girl, you can run all you like once we get to the Estate. Right?” she turned to Asami who was steering the car up on the road leaving the befuddled reporters to wonder where the Avatar had disappeared to.

“Oh, _now_ you notice me! How about 'hello, Asami', 'I missed you, Asami', 'can I give you a kiss, Asami'? It has been a month and all you seem to care about is your fluffy companion.” 

“I'm sorry. It's so great to see you! I did miss you a lot, don't be mad.” they both knew Asami was kidding, but there was something in the tanned girl's voice that made Asami glance at her. Korra was eyeing her hands and her cheeks turned scarlet.

“You know, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not mad at all and of course Naga can have the grounds to stretch her paws. Is there something bothering you?”

“N-Nothing!” stammered Korra running her hand through her short hair sweeping in the wind. She groaned loudly and added. “Sorry, if I had greeted you properly, I don't think I could have stopped. And you have to drive us so I just... Lets just say I can't wait to get where we're going.”

“I see.” supplied the inventor tying to hide her smile. She changed gears and sped up towards the Estate.

The ride was swift as the roads were the first part of the City to be fully restored and before long they had the car parked next to the Mansion. Released Naga sprinted happily towards the east end of the property. The servants had taken care of the luggage discretely not wanting to disturb the famous couple. Asami stood side by side with Korra watching the white form disappear in the flora, then she firmly took her hand and lead them into the Mansion. Not stopping in the foyer the darker brunette led them up the stairs, through the hall and to the high double doors at the end. Once they were inside she let go of Korra to close and lock the doors to the master bedroom.

Turing around she took in her girlfriend as if seeing her for the first time. Asami's eyes traveled up the toned form until they reached Korra's face. Locking gazes with the bright blue eyes the raven haired beauty breathed out, she haven’t noticed that she was holding her breath nor for how long she did. A big smile bloomed on her lips in response to the very familiar lopsided grin that was on Korra's.

“Hi.” mouthed Asami in a barely audible whisper.

“Hey.” the southern native's voice was low as well, but stronger, brimming with joy.

The next second they were tangled in each other. Asami flung her arms around Korra's strong shoulders tilting her head to let their lips melt into the long awaited kiss. The tanned girl snaked her arms around her waist pulling them closer and closer. As Asami's lips sought more contact Korra lifted her whole body slightly off the floor. All the miles and days apart seemed to seep away from in-between them, the worry and loneliness chased away by the embrace, but the longing, that suddenly brought to the surface need for each other only increased.

With one hand tangled in the soft brown locks Asami let her other hand travel down the expanse of Korra's back enjoying the feel of sculpted muscles. Stopping at the small of her back she pushed her fingers to slide below the hem of Korra's blue shirt. Teasing contact of skin against skin send shudders through both bodies. Korra gasped and moaned into her mouth and Asami felt an all-consuming fire start below her navel growing and spreading with each fluttering thump of her heart. She dipped her neck claiming Korra's lips once more pushing harder, deeper. Her tongue darted forward sliding into the welcoming heat of her girlfriend’s mouth. Their tongues danced in a tango of gentle caresses and harsh, needy strokes. Korra was butter in her hands, so malleable and willing, so ready for her.

The darker brunette broke off the deep kiss peppering the tanned face with a string of passionate pecks while her nimble fingers worked on discarding the clothes that prevented them from feeling more of each other. Sweet haze rapidly clouded her mind, all she needed was to see, to touch, to drown herself in more _Korra_. Asami felt her desire spiraling out of control, she wanted Korra with an almost painful urgency. Like they had been apart for long years and not a meager four weeks. Just when she was finished with the belt of the Avatar's heavy pants letting the fur waistband fall to the floor, Asami felt her already unbuttoned jacked being loosened off her shoulders. Somehow they worked in unison discarding the unnecessary garments while not tearing their lips apart for even a moment.

The garments littered the floor thrown haphazardly in their rush to uncover more and more of each other. When the last piece of cloth was removed Asami managed to focus her eyes. They were still standing in the middle of the room surrounded by the mess of clothing on the floor. A fleeting thought brushed past her analytical mind wondering how they managed to get undressed while sanding and not untangling their hungry hands and lips. She traced the tanned arms that were snaked around her waist and gently pulled herself out of the tight hold. With a sly smile at Korra, who's hair was disheveled and lips kiss-swollen, who was sublimely naked and gazing at her with breathless adoration, Asami pulled the hairband out of her pony tail shaking her black silky tresses loose to cascade around her shoulders. It was not lost on the inventor how Korra's breathing hitched at the sight.

Taking her girlfriend’s hand she backed towards the bed pulling Korra along with her. Asami sat up on the edge and shifted backwards not breaking eye contact. The tanned woman followed her carefully crawling on top and stilling above Asami. They shared a loving smile tracing each others faces with their eyes in anticipation of what was going to transpire next. Letting out a breathy sight Asami raised her arms along Korra's to place her palms on the top of her back and pull the woman to lay flat atop of her. Their lips sought and found each other instinctively. The kiss was slow, melting their tongues together and reaffirming the passion they had to keep down for all the time apart.

The engineer moaned into the kiss. Her need was pulsing, rolling from between her legs all through her body. The fingertips she was tracing the muscular back with were tingling. Her skin where Korra was touching her or pressing against her felt like it was on fire. When Korra's mouth moved lower to trace kisses along her jaw and throat Asami arched into the body above her inhaling with a loud hiss. Her arousal had already spiked high, desire continuously building from her lovers closeness, the smell and touch and feel of Korra's body being pressed to her own. Growing agitated at the languid pace her lover had taken Asami felt a pang of irritable dissatisfaction and disappointment tainting her dreamy state.

Korra was a tender and attentive lover. That utmost sincerity, the way she threw all of herself into pleasing Asami, almost worshiping her body had been adorable in spite and sometimes rather because of the tanned girl's inexperience. During the first few months of being together Asami loved to simply let Korra do whatever she wanted. Let her explore her body, build Korra's trust in her own sexual ability. Being completely honest, Asami loved all of it. The hesitant, concerned touches, the look of adoration in Korra's eyes, the way she regarded the darker brunette as something incredibly precious. It filled her heart with that elating airy feeling, something she never felt before. It was what it felt like to be loved and accepted for who she was, no pretense, no barriers between them – only the truth and trust.

However, right now that was not at all what she wanted. Asami was beyond aroused. It was surprising the fire consuming her body did not ignite the furniture, haphazardly discarded clothes and even the very air around them. The inventor knew Korra would be the same tentative and sweet... and it was killing her. Korra knew Asami's skill-set in everyday life, never doubted her on the battlefield or questioned her ability to run a company, but as soon as they were in the bedroom the insatiable woman would treat her like the priceless ceramic vase that could shatter at any wrong move. After a month apart it seemed that Korra became a puddle the second their lips met. She moved slowly along Asami's body trailing soft kisses and gently caressing her thighs completely unaware of the torrent of unresolved lust raging in her girlfriend at the moment.

Korra's fingers finally had made their tortuously slow way to the building wetness between the pale thighs. The Avatar lips were resting at her clavicle. Even there Korra was careful not to press or suck too hard, not to leave an impression on the milky skin. Which only served to irritate Asami more. The tanned fingers traced the slim, perfectly maintained line of hair before dipping lower into the glistening folds. Asami arched and whimpered at the lightest touch. The tanned hand immediately tensed and moved away. A low groan escaped her red lips.

“Asami, are you alright? Did I hurt you? Asami...”

Opening her eyes Asami saw exactly what she was afraid of. Korra was leaning over her. The bright blue eyes glazed over slightly, eyebrows knotted in concern. The adorable wonder that she was Korra seemed like she forgot how to breathe waiting for the answer. Asami exhaled and nodded to alleviate some of that damned worry on the glowing face. That was _it_. She could not take it anymore. Her arms shot forward as she sat up and she cradled Korra's face in her palms. Asami pulled them closer savoring the complete attention from the other woman. She always loved the feel of her soft brown hair and how mocha skin contrasted with her pale fingers on Korra's cheeks.

Asami gazed right into those blue pools letting her unrestrained desire burn through the darkened emerald eyes. Korra gulped and let out a shaky breath leaving her mouth slightly open with moisture glossing her lips. Asami bit her lower lip at the intensely sexy view and said slowly in a low, overflowing with open lust voice.

“Korra, listen carefully. I want you to _destroy_ me. Right now.”

The aquamarine eyes went wide in shock. Korra's eyebrows were threatening to escape into her hairline and her mouth fell open at the words. For several long moments they interlocked their gazes, the Avatar searching to connect Asami's challenging words and her unapologetic sultry expression with the obvious panic the brunette could see swirling behind the aquamarine eyes. There was a beat when Asami thought Korra would splutter and recoil in embarrassment, but it did not happen. Instead suddenly the hesitation and tenderness was thrown to the wind. Korra's eyes narrowed, her brows went low in determination. The overly careful, inexperienced, adorable wonder was gone in a matter of seconds. The Korra before her was radiating unrestrained urge to claim her, to take, to fulfill her every need and want. The burning of those eyes and low rumbling in Korra's throat send a sweet jolt down the column of Asami's spine. _Finally_.

The tanned woman surged forward pinning her down to the bed and claiming her mouth in a deep, hungry kiss. The kiss that was all teeth and tongue, urgent, greedy and demanding. Korra's strong arm captured her wrists trapping them in a lock above her head. The determined mouth left her lips darting lower to suck and bite at the curve of her neck and shoulder. Asami moaned loudly with a strained smile on her swollen lips. Without hesitation she dove into the wonderful sensation of giving herself over to Korra, letting her lover fulfill her need completely.

Korra was sucking at the tender flesh at the crook of her neck, biting and lapping at the darkening mark with her tongue. Her other hand already swiped past Asami's abdomen and delved into the waiting heat of her sex. Without teasing or hesitation she pushed in with two fingers easily – generous wetness slicking the folds and walls under the harsh fingers. Asami arched and buckled into the touch. Korra leaned closer over her pressing her upper body tighter to Asami as her fingers began pumping. She angled her wrist so that the palm of her hand lay flat on the brunette's clit massaging it with each motion. It could not go on for long, not with the aching way the raven haired beauty had been longing for this. Asami had been teetering on the edge already and with Korra finally fulfilling what she wanted, it was impossible to resist the release building up within her. She buckled frantically against the thrusting hand hissing and moaning. A moment later she clenched around the twisting fingers and came with the wonderful name on her lips. 

“ _Korra! KORRA!”_

Korra did not stop. She only stilled her fingers letting the slick folds throb around her hand and not pulling out. Releasing Asami's arms the short haired woman held her steady as contractions rippled through her body. Korra lowered herself down the shivering body pressing kisses to every inch of pale skin she could reach. The demanding mouth closed around one of her nipples sucking on the hardened point. Asami let out a soft cry still sensitive from her orgasm, but feeling another wave of arousal raising within her. She leaned into the caresses and the pressure on her breast wanting to feel more, earning to give more to Korra. The Avatar's tongue lashed out quickly rolling over the trapped nipple. She released the hard bud and shifted lower. Korra let the tip of her tongue trace a line from between Asami's breasts all the way down her trembling and whimpering body to her navel. She swirled around for a bit showing off the move she had learned from the brunette. Asami would have laughed if she wasn't overflown with a wave of sharp, searing need at another low, pleased rumble that sounded in Korra's throat. The inventor felt her walls tightening around the stilled fingers, the throbbing in her clit grew sharper, needier.

Concentrated on the feeling of wonderful fullness Asami missed the moment when Korra settled between her legs. She barely took notice of one strong arm pulling her thighs to lay on Korra's shoulders. What she did notice was a hot mouth closing firmly over her clit. The sucking kiss and broad stroke of a clever tongue send an electrifying jolt from her clit through her body exploding into stars behind her closed eyes. A swirl of that wonderful tongue followed caressing the glistening folds around her swollen clit. Asami shuddered and whimpered as the previously still fingers began to move again. Asami moaned buckling into the motion, a pulse of pleasure racking her body every time Korra flicked her tongue over the hard bud. With the next motion the tanned girl's fingers curled hitting the perfect spot. The brunette ached off the bed and let out a silent scream, whatever she was expecting of her girlfriend, this was a thousand times better.

Her lover's name was flying off Asami's red lips in a litany of hitched breaths, urgent moans and muffled cries.

Korra's fingers continued to thrust and curl and twist while her mouth was firmly closed around Asami's buzzing clit. The dark brunette was thrashing against the mattress. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of white sheets. Her black silky hair was spread all over the pillows, several long tresses landed across her face and neck with the shakes of her head. She was grateful to Korra for draping her legs over her shoulders and keeping her hips steady with one strong arm wrapped around them. Asami could not stop her calves from trembling and her toes from curling. Korra increased her pace keeping the movements smooth and firm coating more of her hand in generous wetness. She sucked on the hard point of her clit again teasing against it with her curling fingers.

Asami bolted upright. She buried her hands in the short brown hair pressing Korra tightly to her throbbing sex, the shudders began building below her navel. The brunette let out a sharp cry as violent contractions of a much more powerful orgasm exploded from her center. Her legs shut together and stretched in straight lines, she coiled, tightened... and fell back onto the bed breathless, clammy and spend. The muscles of her stomach, thighs and calves continued to twitch as the aftershocks of her release settled in.

In her lazy afterglow Asami barely felt the mattress give way on her left. Korra carefully lay down next to the breathless, trembling body. She gently moved the stray strands of slightly damp hair out of Asami's face. The flushed and bleary beauty shifted her head and settled her eyes on the wonderful woman that brought so much happiness into her life. She gave the hesitantly appeased Korra a tired smile. It warmed her heart when the other woman reciprocated with that familiar impish grin, yet there was a hint of the old worry behind her bright blue eyes.

“Asami... Was that good? I'm sorry if I...”

Suddenly re-energized the brunette grabbed her cheeks and surged up to plant a hasty kiss on her lips. It was pure gratitude and appreciation. When they parted Asami pulled the Avatar to lay atop of her. Korra stetted into the crook of her neck with a shuddering sigh. The engineer's fingers were drawing lazy circles over the expanse of Korra's back. Their skin was damp from perspiration and slowly cooling in the air of the room, but neither wanted to separate just yet. Their legs tangled together and Asami felt that wonderful soreness and warmth settle over her tired muscles. She sighed contentedly.

“It was great, Korra. I loved every second of it. Why are you doubting how great you were?”

“No, it's just... It’s the first time I, well... You know...” she trailed away.

“Took control? Gave in to your desires? Let yourself do and feel what you really wanted without reservations?”

“Yeah, _that_.” the mighty Avatar hid her face in the jasmine smelling raven hair inhaling deeply.

“Korra, you did exactly what I had asked for. I have to admit I grew a bit frustrated with the way you have been treating me while we made love. I'm not going to break, I can take all the passion you can give me and be happy for it. I love the tender moments we have, but sometimes I want you to show me just how badly you want me because... Because that’s how badly I want you.”

The woman laying half-atop her suddenly rose up placing a hand on either side of her shoulders and gazing down on Asami intently. There was a storm of feelings raging in the sapphire eyes one replacing the other. Relief, joy, longing, tenderness. After a while a look of wonderment spread across her face.

“I love you.” breathed out the Avatar incredulously like that was the ultimate truth of the universe and it hit her here and now.

Asami chuckled at the wondrous expression on the tanned face. “I love you, too.” She leaned forward placing a gentle peck on her girlfriend’s lips and slithered from under her body.

The inventor slid of the bed feeling her muscles aching and smiling at that physical reminder of what happened between them just a little while ago. She stretched freely raising her arms above her head and pulling at her wrists. Letting out a satisfied sigh she turned around to Korra who was watching her with the same wondrous look and a dreamy smile on her face.

“How about we clean up?”

“Sure,” nodded the southern native getting out of bed.

“Hot tub? I want to hear all about what you were up to in the Earth Kingdom!”

“It's not Earth Kingdom anymore, doekitten. Coalition of Earth Republics or United Earth Republics. They haven't decided on the name yet.” laughed Korra following the other woman to the small door on the other side of the room.

They almost collided when Asami stopped abruptly. The inventor looked over the shoulder with a quizzically raised brow.

“Doekitten?” she could not stop her lips from forming an amused smile. Korra shrugged sheepishly as if trying to say _'Hey, I'm trying to be suave here!'_ The light blush on her cheeks was not helping her case. Even after the magnificent display Korra had gifted Asami with, she was as much the adorable wonder she always had been. 

The engineer burst into laughter hooking an arm around Korra's waist and shoving her into the room filled with hot white steam. The door closed firmly after them, but the expensive wood was not able to stifle the sounds of happy laughter completely.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Alright, I'm really sorry about the wait. This was supposed to be chapter six originally. I had another idea for this chanter and I tried very hard to make it work, but it just wouldn't come together. So instead I moved this chapter up. 
> 
> Warning: The first half of the chapter gets pretty disturbing, but not any more than what they've done on the show. Keep in mind that it's not real. That is not supposed to be a twist and I tried to make it pretty clear without taking away from Korra's reactions. 
> 
> AN 2: There is no smut in this chapter. Only one more sex scene is planned for the rest of the story, of which there are five more chapters. This story is supposed to go through the important moments in Korra and Asami's lives. It's about those special instances of connection, how young romance evolves into a bond that lasts for decades. Sometimes it's about the little things like a kiss or bringing breakfast in bed or having lunch together. Sometimes it’s about perseverance like keeping up with the long distance or helping each other through tough times. Sometimes it is about sex, about sharing the passion and putting trust in each partner. This fic explores many of these moments, even if they would only seem important in retrospect. I'm clarifying because I was asked. If I'm disappointing anyone with the lack of smut, well, I don't really know what to tell you. Except, maybe, that I am planning on starting up a Korrasami Modern AU once this fic concludes. And that one will have a ton of smut. So yeah. 
> 
> Sorry about the long preamble, please enjoy the chapter!

_ Two years later, Air Temple Island, Republic City.  _

Korra shifted around trying to find a more comfortable position.The blanket over the grass carpet was good enough, but it felt as if there was a particularly sharp piece of rock right under her back. It had been such a nice day. Having a picnic in the park, enjoying the clear skies and warm sunshine, and of course relishing the opportunity to snatch Asami away from her endless work for an afternoon date. The Park was located out of the way, separated from the busy streets of the former City Center, thus it had not suffered any lasting damage from the Colossus. Over the last two years it had grown out taking over more territory of the old Republic City. Spirits had frequented it's creeks and pounds, discovered favorite spots to rest in the trees. Spirit vines and exotic Spirit World flora had found their way here making the abundance of colors even more profound.

Taking a basket with lunch and a big blanket to this tree had been a fine idea. The canopy let some of the warm rays tickle her skin and it was so relaxing to forget about all the troubles in the world. Korra's belly was full, her mind at peace and her heart was still aflutter, basking in the memory of Asami's laughter. The sight of her sleeping form on the blanket next to her as Korra drifted off, the way gentle touches of sunlight had made Asami's light skin glow...

Korra scooched over to her right expecting to find the warmth and softness of the body beside her, to clasp at the fine leather outfit. She could already imagine burying her nose in the silk of Asami's hair. Inhale that unique scent of jasmine, gasoline and leather with just a tinge of lingering metal... Yet her outstretched arm only found the blanket. Still in the embrace of her nap Korra reached out further frowning at the emptiness. Shaking the doze out of her eyes she sat up. She stretched her arms up and yawned, then snapped her neck and fingers to get the kinks out of the slightly sore muscles. The loud popping sounds her joints made caused Korra to snort. She waited to hear some cringing huffs of discomfort from her girlfriend, but they never came. Now, _that_ was unexpected. Korra opened her eyes blinking in rapid succession. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the midday, she looked around.

The familiar crimson outfit was nowhere to be seen. Not near her, not further away by the water. Asami was nowhere in sight. Korra got up and walked around the tree, then she made her way to the parking lot at a brisk pace. She left the basket and the blanket on the ground forgetting about the items altogether. Asami's car was there – parked at the usual spot just where they left it, but its owner was not waiting for Korra at the side of the sleek vehicle.

Korra circled the car. Nothing. Her mind flooded with worry and even as she tried to convince herself that it was nothing, Asami must have had a good reason to disappear, it was no use. Something was wrong. Something beyond the sought after CEO being called away. Korra narrowed her eyes and listened. Her body stiffened taking on an alerted battle stance at once. Her gaze scanned the park over and over. She could not hear the birds or people or the Spirits, nor could she see any activity at all. The Park named in her honor was eerily devoid of movement, it was completely empty sans for the gentle gusts of wind troubling the tree tops.

“Lost anything important?” the mocking voice was like a deafening gong. Korra whirred on the spot flowing into another bending form, but the fire died on the tips of her fingers at the sight of the hooded figure stepping from behind Asami's car.

The white mask was reflecting the sun and even though he stood in the light the Equalist uniform he wore was casting long shadows on the ground.

“I told you, Korra. The world doesn't need you. You are but a shell, a vessel empty on the inside. I promised to take everything from you. Did you think I would not deliver? I already took your bending.”

“What have you done, Amon?!” Korra sprinted forward calling for the earth around him to raise up and immobilize the man. Questions about how he survived could wait. She repeated the form, but nothing happened. She could not bend.

The masked man laughed in her face. Amon snapped his fingers and he was casing twenty shadows, which grew and slithered along the pavement surrounding Korra. Black ropes shot from the darkness snaking around her wrists, legs and waist, dragging her down. The white mask was suddenly a breath away from her face and Korra could see the cold, emotionless eyes staring at her through the slits.

“You have failed, Avatar. Not only did you let the world down, you failed to protect what you love most. You have let them down, you have let _her_ down. And now it's time to pay.”

Korra shook at the implication of what he said. She fell to her knees and gaped at him, the man she counted as defeated. Though her momentary weakness did not last long, she struggled against the ropes trying to swipe at the stupid mask. It could not possibly be true! All she had to do was get free and... There had to be a way! As the tethers pulled her into the darkness of the shadows she shouted at the man who was her first enemy. 

“I will find you! I will get you, Amon! I have done it once I will do it again!”

“You will try.” was his unimpressed answer right before she was plunged into darkness.

Korra was stretched in the air, something was holding her by wrists and ankles. Rapid change of pace and lighting had made her dizzy. The darkness was everywhere. Pitch black void where she was hung out to dry. But then there was a tiny light. Far away. It danced in the dark moving closer. Closer and closer until she could make out a man floating towards her with an oil lamp attached to his hip. It was tiny. Giving barely enough light to illuminate the silhouette of the man, yet he was flying. Korra knew who he was.

Zaheer stopped to her left crossing his legs in a lotus position and simply floating there. His wild hair and beard were shaved off once more. Korra coughed before addressing him.

“What are you doing here, Zaheer? How did you escape?”

“I am here to help. You seem to be in need of guidance.”

“Amon is back, he took my bending and... He said...”

“Yes, he did. You are powerful, perhaps impossible to defeat. However, there are other ways to hurt you. To completely destroy you. They have found a different way. They took _her_.” 

“They? Who's 'they'? What do you mean they took her? What is going on?” It was too surreal. Too terrifying to be real. They were all lying, it was a trick. They wanted to break her, to make Korra believe that _she_... that something happened to _her_... No! This was not even real! None of it was! _No-no-no, no!_ Korra shook her head, pulled at her restraints. No use, she was trapped. But there had to be a way out! She had to find a way, had to make sure that...

Zaheer crooked his head in absentminded curiosity. He slowly floated around Korra.

“My advice to you, Korra, is to give up. It is over. You have lost. But it doesn’t have to be a burden. Guru Laghima was right. I know you can see the truth in his words. It is time for you to let go of your earthly tether and fly free.”

“I don't want to fly! I want to know what you did to...!” Korra watched the airbender float around looking serene and detached. The words caught in her throat too horrible to be spoken out loud. It was not true, it could not be!

The blackness below her blazed with red. Enormous shapes were crawling and slithering down below. One rose up filling the void with it's ominous glow, not making it easier to make out but rather empowering the darkness even further. The black-red giant stood up towering over Korra. Everything was enveloped in its presence, the pressure and intensity of the dark Avatar's gaze was making Korra flinch and squirm in her restraints. The booming voice combined from Unalaq and Vaatu thundered around shaking the nonexistent walls, making Korra sway in her stretched up position. 

“You are weak, Avatar, and I am stronger than ever! I have found the way to hurt you the most! By ripping away what you hold dear I will crush you! And darkness will fall over the world! Look at what had befallen your beloved!”

Korra trembled, but could not control her body, her head bowed and she looked down only to recoil in disgust. In the pit below her there was a giant creature slithering and circling upon itself. It looked like an oversized centipede with round pale human face where the pincers would be. It was beyond revolting yet the constant movement was having a hypnotic effect on her. Korra could not look away not matter how much she wanted to. She knew that one as well. The Face Stealer.

“You know what I did, Avatar Korra. You have seen it before. It was delicious! I have enjoyed her so much! I can show you. Would you like that?”

The whisper that reached her ears made Korra's skin crawl, though it was what the creature said that caused Korra to struggle more straining the ropes and flexing her limbs.

“No-no-no-no-no! You lie! It's not true! It's not!” the chanting flowed out of her akin to the last resort of a drowning man.

Denial was the only thing that kept her afloat, although it was waning thin. Her eyes bugged out and she could sense tears rolling down her face. Zaheer was behind her running a soothing hand over her head, which felt like an especially cruel mockery. His voice was calm, not moved either by her anguish or by the presence of two evil Spirits.

“She is gone. Time to fly away. It's not that bad once you rip your heart out, see?” his arm came around Korra. In his bloodied hand was his beating heart. Korra gasped and muttered unintelligible gibberish through the angry sobs. There was a sigh behind her. “Well, then. If you don't want to fly, you can fall.”

Her restraints moved. Korra glanced frantically at them and what she saw made her blood run cold. The ropes turned into vipers. The snakes slithered down her arms and up her legs. Four mouths opened wide and sunk their poisonous teeth into her calves and forearms. She screamed. The pain was unreal, excruciating. And then she was falling. Falling straight down towards the coiled centipede-like embrace of Koh. The Spirit was waiting for her, it shifted changing the clown face for another. Pale skin, long inky hair, red lips, high cheekbones and those gleaming emerald eyes. The eyes that were devoid of their usual warmth. It could not be! But it was! The lips Korra had learned so well contorted in a sneer. The image of that grimace, the horrifying look of that face attached to the disgusting body crashed through her world. It fell and burned.

Korra screamed as she was falling towards the enemy that finally managed to utterly destroy her. The enemy wearing _her_ face...

“ _NO! ASAMI! AAAASAAAAMII!”_

Screams tore at her throat until it was clamping down in pain. Everything blurred and swayed. It was suddenly brighter. There were sheets pulled over her body, smothering her, keeping her down. Korra bolted upright trying to get them off, frantically looking for Koh and the vipers ready to attack her again. Her ears were filled with ringing, lungs working overtime and her heart was drumming a beat against her ribcage in sync with her frenzied brain.

Korra felt hands touching her, shaking her, pulling her backwards. She jerked away from the arms on her shoulders. She had to get away! She ripped the fabric off of her tumbling down to the floor. Her body reacted on its own, she rolled over her shoulder keeping low to the ground in a defensive pose. Korra's mind reeled at the disorienting sight of the room. It was small and shabby looking, ascetic even – empty walls and clean tatami floors. One wardrobe in the corner, a desk under the hexagonal window that was wide open.

Her first instinct was to run. To get away from this vision, this trick, this lie. She could not remember how she got here. Her room was not her's anymore. She had moved to the Estate over a year ago! It was them! They all wanted to break her, to get Korra to lower her defenses and then Koh would steal her face, too! Did it matter, though? How could she go on without...

The strong arms were back! A pair of them wrapped around her shoulders and a body was pressed to her back. Warmth seeped through the thin layer of her top. Such a warm body, so familiar... No! It was a trick! It must have been all along...

“Korra! Come back to me! It was just a dream, honey. You're safe. Come on, come back to me, love.”

Korra turned her head back in a daze hardly believing what was happening or if her ears really heard that voice. But she turned and... And there _she_ was! _Asami_. Her pale skin had several red lines from the pillow, her raven hair was mussed falling down in unkempt locks and those striking green eyes were filled with so much love and concern there was no way to dismiss her for a vision or a trick. Asami was really here.

Korra's eyes went wide and her legs gave out. She sagged back into her girlfriend’s embrace – both crumbling to the floor. The room swam in Korra's vision, her eyes filled up with some kind of moisture. It did not matter. She wiggled around grasping at Asami's figure. She did not disappear. Instead Asami was running a reassuring hand down her spine and gently rocking her back and forth.

“Asami... You're here...” Korra breathed out.

Another harsh intake of air and Korra broke down. The sobs seemed to last forever. Korra could not stop herself. That nightmare was too terrifying, too real. All she could do was let the tears run wild and hide her face in Asami's chest. Hold onto her for dear life and let her hands and voice soothe all the terrors away. Korra could not remember how she got back on the bed, nor how she ended up having a cool cloth resting on her forehead. She did not know how long it had been since she woken up from the nightmare, but the moonlight was still shining through the open window and Asami was there – sitting on the side of the bed greeting her with a smile. It was a bit tense, but also relieved.

“How are you feeling?” asked the engineer running her gentle fingers along Korra's jaw.

“Better.” answered Korra removing the cloth and sitting up. Her voice was still a bit hoarse, remains of the stress lingered, though she was a lot calmer now.

She gave her arms and upper body a few stretches and flopped back onto her back. Her mind cleared up, the disorientation of the first moments after waking was gone. She remembered how the afternoon date had really gone down. Asami never disappeared. They had lunch, took a nap and went on a stroll through the Park. They fed the turtleducks at the pond. It was lighthearted and fun and lovely. At the end of the day they drove to the Air Temple Island together. The small island was deserted these days – all of its previous occupants moving to the various Air Temples around the world. Asami had agreed to oversee the property, perhaps turn it into a museum at some point in the future. It was mostly empty except for a few guards at the docks and a caretaker on the other side of the small island. Korra was the one who suggested a getaway. This place had always been so peaceful, so far removed from the hectic life of the city. Serene. At least, ever since Meelo had left the premises.

Asami gave her an apprising look, then nodded. She removed her robe throwing it over the back of the chair and slipped under the thin sheet. In a motion that had become a habit Asami clung to Korra's side resting her head on the Avatar's chest. Korra in turn had wrapped an arm around her running calloused fingers down the back of Asami's silk nightgown. Several long minutes later, after their breaths steadied and two hearts found their shared rhythm, a slow, tentative voice broke the silence.

“This is the third nightmare in two weeks. Was it the same dream as before?” Asami's hand was playing with the hem of Korra's top.

Hearing the worry in her voice Korra had half a mind to lie, to reassure Asami that it was nothing, no more than a silly dream. At the same time she had the urge to be honest, she never wanted to hold anything back from Asami.

“Yeah. I guess, it's just stress. Everyone wants me to figure out their problems. The Avatar belongs to the world and that's the way it should be. But the world is so big, there are so many people that depend on me to be this ideal, perfect guardian. I don't know if I can live up to it. Yeah, I know, I saved the world plenty of times already or so you keep telling me.” Korra chuckled against the raven locks. “Still, I'm not sure it's in the Avatar's job description to sit at the table and listen to people bickering about border disputes, economic regulations and endless complaints about the Spirits. I'm so tired of being the mediator. I was never good at it.”

Asami hummed into her shirt. “I suppose, those dreams could be about the pressure of being who you are, but I think there is more to it. It was the same, wasn't it? By the way you looked at me when I got through to you, I take it the dream did feature me again. Why do you think that is?”

“Asami...” the lithe figure on her chest moved at the pained response. Asami propped herself up on her hands looking straight into Korra's face.

“These dreams started right after the accident. And as I have told you before, it's all it was. You don't have to feel responsible. These things happen. That conveyer belt was under too much strain, if it did not hit me, it would have hit one of my workers. That would have been much worse. None of them have my reflexes or training. And none of them have a skilled bender for a girlfriend to heal all the woulds and bruises.” Korra winced at the memory of the 'bruise', small shudders rolling through her body. “Honey, it’s fine. It was an accident. But even if it wasn't, you can't control everything. I would not expect you to be able to protect me from any scrap, nor would I want to. I can take care of myself. Unless you think otherwise?”

“No! Of course, not! You're one of the best fighters I have ever... It's not about that!” Korra scrunched her face and looked away feeling a rush of sudden guilt.

“Then what is it about?” the inventor did not waste any time in cupping Korra's cheek and coaxing her head back up. “I didn't expect you to understand your subconscious so I did not press before, but now I can see it in your eyes. You can tell me anything, Korra. What has been bothering you?”

Seeing the open expression on Asami's face, the way her striking eyes shone with understanding and acceptance Korra sighed. It was not easy to put her feelings into words. She pulled Asami back down closing her arms around the slender form and inhaling the unique aroma of her lover, seeking comfort and clarity in Asami's presence. When Korra spoke her own voice was questioning, unsure. She did want to make sense of the dreams and it seemed like she did, but the conclusions she had drawn did not sit right with her.

“It's not about something specific. I mean, yeah, that accident was scary. If I did not have enough Spirit Water with me... I don’t really want to think about that. You're right though, that did hit too close to home. I haven't thought about the danger before I saw you on the floor, bleeding. No, I did, but not like that. The danger was always something implied to me, an obvious thing. Like that's what my life was supposed to be. Since I'm the Avatar, you know? And I do realize you have been sharing the danger with me since Amon, but now it's somehow different.”

Korra tightened her hold trying to put into the embrace what she could not express with words. Getting a reassuring squeeze in return was all the encouragement she needed to go on.

“All I want is for us to be safe and happy. But... What if there is something more dangerous out there, more dangerous than anything I have faced so far? What if... What if something happens to you? I can't... I don’t know what I would do without you. I'm not what they think of me, not at all. You are my strength, Asami. You are my balance. Without you I'm just that girl who can bend really well and can talk to Spirits and bring peace to the world. And, sure, that girl is pretty amazing on her own, but that's not what I'm saying. Without you I'm _the Avatar_ , but I'm not _me_. It sounds so... I don't know, selfish, I guess. What I do know is that I want you in my life, always. I realize that I don't have to... I mean, I know that you are capable of facing any danger on your own. I would never think you _need_ any protection, but I _want_ to keep you safe anyway. I want to take care of you and make you smile and have these afternoon dates. And I don't want you ever getting hurt. Does that make me overly attached?”

Asami took a few deep breaths before answering and yet her voice shook a bit nonetheless.

“No. It just means that you love me as much as I love you. How do you think I felt when you went off to handle the pirate crisis and I had to stay in the City? How worried I was about you? It is natural to worry. What you have to come to terms with is that you can not control the future. Even the Avatar is not that powerful. So let's enjoy the present. How about this? I will make you a deal.”

“Yeah? What kind of deal, Ms. CEO?” grinned Korra feeling much better after voicing her feelings.

“How about we take care of each other? Does that sound fair?”

“It does. I love you, Asami.”

“I love you, too.”

The dark-haired head came up off Korra's chest. They stared at each other for a long moment letting their eyes convey all that did not needed to be said, all the emotions and hopes, the understanding and acceptance. Asami dipped down to place a lingering kiss on Korra's lips. It was chaste, full of tenderness rather than passion. It ended with a contended sigh escaping them both and their foreheads touching. Korra stiffened a bit running her hands up to Asami's shoulders. She felt her tanned cheeks getting that rosy tinge to them. There was something she wanted, _needed_ to banish the final scrapes of insecurity and fear, and she knew it was fine to ask, in fact the asking part was probably unnecessary, but Korra wanted to anyway.

“Um, 'Sami, would it be alright if I hold you tonight?”

The found laughter that followed her question was a reward in itself. Asami shook her head in an indulgent way at her and rolled to the side of the bed without another word. Korra settled against her back and pulled the sheets over them both. The light breeze was rustling the trees outside the window. Full moon was bathing everything in its silvery glow. Korra closed her arms around Asami, buried her face in the long black tresses, let their legs tangle together under the sheets. _This_ was what she wanted to preserve with such passion.

Asami stirred in the embrace pulling one of Korra's hands to rest atop her heart. Their fingers intermingled. The engineer let out a deep breath, by the way her head was leaning on the pillow Korra guessed Asami was looking out on the night's sky.

“Korra... I have been thinking about something lately. And what you said makes it only more appealing. I think we should leave Republic City for awhile. Preferably a long while. Go travel, see the world. Visit all the places we've been to, and the ones we haven't seen yet. Take a break from everything.”

“Hmmm? What about Future Industries?”

“I'll step down as CEO. My CFO or someone else can take my place. There are enough projects lined up to keep them busy for at least five years. I will retain the position of owner and Chairman of the Board, but it's time for me to take a step back. It feels like I had the weight of the whole company on my shoulders since my father was arrested. I have pulled it from the brink of bankruptcy twice. I have filled the R&D department with shelves of prototypes and design ideas. Me and Varrick planned and executed the rebuilding of the City. The company is in a good place: it’s back on top, where my father would have wanted it. Honestly, I took over as CEO because it was my legacy. I could not see what my family had build go to waste. But now it feels like I'm not doing it for myself anymore.”

“I thought you loved inventing stuff. You get so serious and intense, I love watching you tinker with engines. And those working train models were really cool.”

“I do love creating new designs. I just want to do it on my own. I'm interested in this miniature photography prototype. It was Varrick's idea, but he was too busy to actually put it together. Taking pictures of interesting places and people seems more exiting than tweaking with engines all of a sudden. At the center of it all, I'm so tired of responsibility. I simply want to enjoy life right now.”

“I can relate to that.” Korra's wide smile was hidden by the wave of raven hair. “So another vacation, then? I'm down. Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere. Everywhere. As long as I'm with you.“

“Sounds perfect.” murmured Korra pulling Asami closer.

Her eyes drooped with sleep and this time it was undisturbed by nightmares.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have written most of this chapter a long time ago. Even before chapter 2 of this story was finished. It is a very important moment and I hope you all enjoy reading it unfolding. The inspiration for this chapter was drawn from a comic by **cheppo** , though I have added and changed a lot of things. Still, be sure to check it out on dA or tumblr! As always, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you thought of it!

_One year and four months later, Southern Water Tribe, The Winter Solstice._

The Glacier Spirits Festival was in full swing. Now welcoming to both humans and spirits. Several blocks of the snowy city were dedicated to the festivities. The colorful lanterns hung from long lines between the buildings lighting up the crowded streets. Since the Harmonic Convergence the Festival was celebrated together with the Spirits themselves. The popularity of this event had grown, the word of the Spirit lights reaching to every corner of the world. So much so that performers and artists, dignitaries and tourists from all over had flocked to the Water Tribe Cities for the occasion.

The small cafe’s put out chairs and tables on the sides of the streets where their patrons could see and listen to the bands or street performers entertaining the people passing by. Small and large Spirits alike floated overhead listening to the music and cheering voices. In some alleys the Spirits were the ones showing their beauty to the lucky humans. Tiny glowing fireflies formed words and figures in the air. Large and friendly Panda Spirits passed out servings of spirit cake, airy rice pudding, which tasted like flying, and little glasses of purple bubbly drinks that would change your voice depending on the mood. The Canary Serpent Spirits would sing their songs and no one who had the chance to listen would leave untouched.

At the outskirts of the segregated area was the carnival. It was the loudest and lightest of places in the City, even though it was cornered off on one side by the pier and the ocean, and on the other two by the snow fields outside the city limits.

Amusement booths formed a labyrinth of laughter, challenging games, shining prizes and the small trays of confectioneries were everywhere. The rainbow of booths winded in a string, coiling and twisting around the main attractions. The middle stage was filled with the marvels of Fire Nation and Republic City's engineering. Many rides were designed based on the favorite pastimes of all the Nations. Animatronic penguin sledding ride was one of the more popular ones. The carts fashioned to look like the otterpenguins raced down the slopes on the clever rails. But the ruler of them all was the enormous Ferris Wheel. It towered above the Festival, blinking at it with its lights. It's axes were decorated with glowing depictions of Spirits and humans – all friendly and happy to meet on each turn of the wheel. High above the carnival, where the Wheel was coming to its highest point, a cloud of mischievous Spirits floated around. They looked like carrots with tiny arms and legs. And every time another pair rose to their level they would sprinkle them with sparks and ribbons and confetti. The same confetti that would turn into glittering candy when landing on children laps.

Asami turned around to take another photo of the a group of children playing snowballs with some flying Monkey-Spirits. There was no animosity between them, no fear or threat. Only fun. After a few years of the Spirits being a prevalent part of this world, the humans seemed to finally grow completely accustomed to their presence. Asami lowered her newest prototype of the photo-camera. She had named the device herself instead of making a mistake of leaving it to Varrick. He would have named the new technology something ridiculous. Like 'snap-picture-chatter' or something to the same effect. The raven haired engineer had to admit that Varrick had at times come up with a brilliant idea or two, but what he was never good at was naming his inventions.

A slow smile danced on the red lips as Asami stood just outside the labyrinth of booths and moving crowds of people. She leaned on her left side and turned her eyes towards the sea and the snow. The ocean was dark, unending, going off in the distance until it blurred together with the sky to form the shimmering line of the horizon. The field outside the city was undisturbed and serene under the lights of the moon and the dancing spirits in the sky. Snow and ice were their own ocean. Snowy dunes rolled up and down like the waves until they crushed against the mountain range. Somewhere out there was the Spirit Portal. It shone in the blue darkness of the night’s sky. The far-away pillar gave life to the shimmering ripple of the lights in the sky.

The camera was pressed to her face before Asami could shake off her reverie. Several clicks and she exhaled in relief. This beauty had to be preserved, recorded for someone else to see. Looking down at her prototype Asami once again marveled at its purpose. In the beginning she could not quite grasp why this idea had captivated her so much. She had always thought of herself as a pragmatist – more interested in the practical aspects of technology. The applications designed to to make people's lives easier, more productive were most appealing to her. A car, a forklift, trains and plains and airships. All that was to help people be more efficient. This small device in her hands was designed for enjoyment. To record all the wonders the word had to offer and bring it to those who could not see it themselves. It was crafted for posterity. But most important, it was made for fun and that was something Asami could not remember herself ever doing. Inventing a new way to have fun for the sake of it. Sure, racing cars were nice, but that was a side effect, a by-product and a happy accident.

Her gloved fingers slid the delicate device into the leather pouch at her side fixing it shut. Asami had made this protective case after smashing one of her prototypes on the rock. It could not have been helped and, being completely honest, at the time Asami was more preoccupied with not falling to her death off the ledge. Korra had extended the rocky surface under her feet just in time or their visit of the Great Divide would have gone differently.

“Asami!”

The boisterous hail got her lips moving on instinct. Even before her eyes saw the source of that brimming with energy and cheerfulness voice, she felt the smile spring to life on her face and that fluttering feeling blossom in her chest. Korra's voice never ceased to stir up the same wonderful reaction in her, not that Asami wanted to part with this feeling, this familiar touch of happiness, not by a long shot.

The Avatar – out of breath yet grinning from ear to ear – was bounding towards her through the thinning crowd. Blue parka and a furry scarf tied up around her neck were making Korra look childish. A pair of white earmuffs getting swallowed by her tangled hair did not lessen the impression. Korra slid the final few feet of the snowy road jumping down towards Asami and landing next to her with a flourish. The dark brunette chuckled at the unabashed display of playfulness. This silly side of the much older Avatar remained intact through all the trials, she had embraced it to the fullest despite growing to be more levelheaded in her judgments. A trait she would never find unbecoming of Korra.

“Hey, sorry it took so long! Did you get bored waiting on me all by your lonesome?”

The gust of wind rustled their hair and Asami had to move some stray locks back under her beret. She blinked in confusion as Korra's question did not seem to register in her brain right away. The adorable wonder in front of her was beaming. Rosy blush from the cold and running was painting her tanned cheeks and those aquamarine eyes gleamed with cheeky mirth. Somehow in the midst of all the lights and noise Korra seemed more radiant than the fair.

But, perhaps, Asami was the biased one. She smiled and motioned at the scenery. “No, I had time to take some pictures. I suppose, since you grew up here it's not all that impressive anymore.”

Korra shook her head making the soft brown locks fall in a messy tangles around her face. She had offered Asami her hand and pulled them both towards the pier. They stopped next to the few lanterns placed on high beams. The strip of land next to the docks had more subdued lighting – just far away from the main festivities to be a little more secluded. The sparse lanterns were enough to illuminate their faces and the line of the pier. Moving waters beyond the docks were reflecting the lights of the sky. Blues and yellows and greens. The Spirits dancing in the wide plain above. The spectacle was incredible, yet also calming. Like two parts of the equal coming together – yin of the sky and yang of the ocean.

“I love to see this, ya know. No matter what else had happened, I made this possible when I opened the Spirit Portal. This beauty and peace, I had a hand in causing this. This town is my home, and I had always loved it here, but being able to make it more beautiful... That means a lot. That's why I wanted it to be this pace...”

Korra trailed off before whirling away from the horizon and producing a package from behind her back. It was at some point hidden in one of the deep pockets of her parka, but how or when did she get it out remained a mystery.

“Here! I got something for you!” beamed Korra bouncing on the backs of her feet.

Asami took the gift out of Korra's hands staring at the lump form with an indulgent smirk. The wrapping paper was bright green with lots of tiny dots littering the surface. The pattern made it look like a turtleduck shell, more so considering the rugged edges and uneven hollows of whatever was inside. The paper was held together by several circles of bright red ribbon. It had encircled the object far too many times with the obvious intent of keeping the secret trapped inside the flimsy packaging. The bow on top was nice, despite the crooked way it was tied together.

“I see you have wrapped it yourself,” added Asami looking at the disheveled package.

“Open it, open it!” nudged her Korra burning with excitement.

“Alright, already!” Asami pulled on the ribbon, unruffled the paper.

Her gloves slid over the edges of something hard and smooth, but strangely uneven. Sitting in the middle of her palm was a... small rock? It was black, the sorts she had seen in Zaofu. Meteorite metal? Those kinds of rocks were a rarity, metal benders have been hunting for them for generations. Most of the known pieces of sky metal were used to teach metal bending. _She_ was not a metal bender, though.

“Um... Korra, that's a piece of metal rock. I know you must have gone through a lot of trouble to get one. And I appreciate the thought...” Asami looked at her girlfriend with a raised brow. She chuckled and teased Korra instead of trying to figure out what was going on. “It's still just a rock. But I _always_ wanted to have one. Very pretty. You really shouldn’t have.”

“Oh, shush!” none of the excitement left Korra's face, she beckoned with her hand. “Lemme see it for a bit! And be quiet, it's not finished!”

Shrugging the brunette inventor extended the package back. Asami had to admit this made her curious. She watched on as the Avatar snatched the rock and put in on her palm. The fingers in warm fluffy gloves started to move making the piece of metal levitate off her hand. Korra moved her hands in circular motions causing the metal to shimmer, loose its integrity and shape, become a lumpy ball. Asami thew a glance at her lover still perplexed about what she was doing. Korra's face was squished with concentration. Tiny beads of sweat formed at her temples. She even pulled the tip of her tongue out of her mouth! Asami smiled at the childish way this woman had still behaved to this day. How Korra could be the somber, wise and reflective Avatar one minute and the cheerful, teasing and energetic prankster the next was beyond her. And yet that part of Korra would never stop to amaze her. It was one of the things she so loved about the woman.

Korra breathed out and spread out her hands. The bending metal bubbled, glowed and – POOF! – turned into something completely different.

“Whooh! Hah! It worked!” exclaimed the Avatar holding the item in her hands. “I have been working on this form for weeks, but only managed to get it right a few times. Guess, all the practice paid off! Whadda you think?”

It was a necklace. Round, it sat on Korra's palm and gleamed in the light of the lanterns. A segmented, metallic chain connected to the small ring on the top of the necklace. The chain was running through Korra's fingers letting the pendant sit on the angled hand. It looked more like a ribbon than a proper chain. The necklace itself was intricate. Within the outside circle were lines and curves compromising a curious shape. The rhombus in the middle was filled with shining teal stones, or, perhaps, crystals? Like the ones used in the Free Earth Republics to create light? It was oddly familiar... And then it hit her! Asami saw this pattern before! All those times Korra had connected with the Avatar Spirit in the Spirit World! This was Raava's pattern.

“It's beautiful...” breathed out the inventor mesmerized by the jewel.

“Yeah. I was working really hard on it, you know!” boasted Korra swelling with pride. “It's not as traditional as it's supposed to be, but... Well, I asked my parents and they say it's fine. My dad's from the Northern Tribe so he should know about this stuff. Oh, and Katara said it counts, too!”

Asami tore her eyes from the necklace to look at Korra's shining, exited face. There was a blush on her cheeks and not just from the cold. The blue eyed wonder was beaming, grinning from ear to ear. Asami frowned, she was feeling like she was missing something, something important. Katara said it counted? Traditional? The only traditional necklace in the Water Tribe culture was... Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth gasping for some time. Words were escaping her.

“Korra... Is it... This isn't... Are you?... Oh, my gosh... I don't believe you...”

Korra's grin only widened, even though it seemed not physically possible. She pulled the betrothal necklace by the metallic ribbon and presenting it to Asami.

“You bet'cha it is! What'd you say, Asami?”

The dark haired inventor stood there speechless, she put her hand to her lips trying to work through the shock. And then it had passed. The surprise and confusion were swallowed by such strong wave of love and hot, bubbling joy that it threatened to take away her ability to stand and burst right out of her chest. There was something pooling in her eyes, pricking them.

Her fingers were trembling when they closed over Korra's hold on the necklace. They were close all of a sudden, leaning against each other. One of Korra's hands slid to the small of her back, the other caressing the fingers that closed around the ribbon. Korra's face crept near. The light shining in the pools of aquamarine, the loving smile on her lips were all Asami ever wanted to see. She leaned in putting their foreheads together and closed her own eyes feeling the tears running down her cheeks. The feeling of Korra nuzzling onto her forehead had send another wave of warmth over her throbbing heart.

“Of course.” the whisper was quiet. Asami's breathing hitched, joy was clenching at her throat. “I... I will, Korra. _Yes_. Of course, I _will_.”

This was a perfect moment. One she had never dreamed of or given a single thought to. Long ago, when she was a child and her mother was still alive, did Asami think about marriage for the last time. It was a fantasy, a dream all the young girls were supposed to have. The little secret talks she could share with her mother. About the future dresses and cake and the pretty flowers. This childish fantasy had died with her. Asami had grown up not thinking about weddings and happy ever afters seeing the hard life for what it was. In reality things did not always end in a fairy tale.

Even being with Korra, learning what it felt like to be truly happy, she did not think about this possibility. Nothing had prepared Asami for this moment. Nothing could have.

And _yet_...

There was no a shred of doubt in her heart. Not a single lingering thought that could sway her from taking this step. It wasn't what she planned for her future, but now she found herself wanting it. More than anything Asami wanted to be with Korra. To entwine their lives so that every step into the future would be shared, every promise and every hope combined.

Skilled fingers pulled the ribbon out of her hand and Asami let out a disapproving gasp. She wanted to open her eyes and reach out to take the necklace back, to never let go of it, but her rising protest was swallowed up as Korra lips connected with hers. The kiss was tender and passionate, sharing the emotions both of them were overflowing with. And it was salty, tinged by the taste of tears. Neither of them could tell which ones were which since both their faces spotted the trailing lines. Clasping at Korra's neck and the back of her head, Asami felt Korra's hands sneak around her own neck and struggle with something. Her mind was reeling at the shocking revelation. It had only caught up with what her lover was doing when the heavy pendant fell down onto her chest.

They separated with strained breaths staying close, unable to move more than a few inches away from each other. Asami opened her eyes and looked down to see the necklace glowing ever so slightly from its resting place against her chest. It blurred a bit, swam in her vision as her eyes were filling up again. Taking steadying breaths Asami tried to settle her racing heart and the whirlpool of emotions straining her throat. She blinked back the tears and then Korra emerged back in her vision.

The Avatar's eyes were shining with so much love. She had adopted a determined look, one that encompassed strange calmness and monumental joy. A look that was disarming in its sincerity. Serious, open, hopeful, elated – all mixed together bleeding from one extreme to the next. It should have been impossible to comb through the layers of emotions, yet when Korra took Asami's hands in her own everything fell into place.

“We have been together for three years, three years and nine months, but who's counting, right? No, I mean that doesn't matter at all to me – even if I had counted every day and every night – because when I'm with you it feels like I have loved you forever. From that moment we decided to take that silly Spirit World vacation, I have been walking around with that light airy feeling in my chest. It was like I had been blind and deaf and tied up until that moment. That moment in the pink meadow when I finally got so tell you how I felt. And when I heard you say you loved me too, when you kissed me... I could see and hear the wold clearer than I had at any other time in my life. Whenever I think about you, whenever I look at you or touch you, I feel... happy. You know I'm a dumb, rash Avatar and eloquent speeches are more your thing and, yeah, I guess, that's kind of fitting. 'Cause what I feel for you can not be described with words. But I hope I can show it to you every day for the rest of our lives. I love you, Miss Sato.”

The gentleness, the conviction of her tone was striking. The only thing Asami could do was place a lingering kiss on Korra's mouth filled with the promise of all the tomorrows. She exhaled against the soft lips falling completely into the warm embrace she never wanted to end. Arms snaked around two bodies and they swayed in place. On the deserted pier away from the excitement of the crowds. Burrowing her face deeper in the soft brown locks Asami whispered right next to the southern native’s ear.

“I love you so much, Korra. Always.”

It took some time for two women to calm their thundering hearts and heightened emotions. The lights in the sky changed and the sounds from the carnival were dying down. Tiny snowflake landed on Asami's hot cheek. Another on Korra's. Then another and another. It began snowing. A lazy, timid snow. It swirled in the air undisturbed by wind. The flakes floated towards the surface in a veil of shimmering whiteness.

Two lovers released each other in a deliberately slow movement raising their faces to the sky and the falling snow. The timing if it had been almost magical. Asami caught Korra's eye and raised a brow in question.

“Did you...?”

The wide-eyed wonder chuckled and shook her head. “Nah, it just happened. Though, I should have thought about making it snow. Damn, such a missed opportunity!”

A beat.

Another.

And then Asami could not take the tragically serious expression on the face of her _betrothed_. She burst out laughing. Satisfied with that reaction Korra nudged her to take a stroll next to the edge of the carnival space. The lanterns were dying down, less and less people were visible from this spot. There wee all most likely gathering together at the sage to see the concluding address. The Winter Solstice was upon them all.

Two lovers walked on sharing laughter and contented sighs on the way. The most companionable silence settled over two women filled with happiness. Asami was playing with the strap of her necklace running her gloved finger over the intricate pattern of the pendant every once in a while. She glanced back at Korra taking in her brilliant smile and the bounce to her steps. No matter how unbelievable this evening had been there was an idea, a sly plan formed in her mind, she could not possibly give up on.

Asami composed her face to that of an innocent curiosity, though the amusement was still prevalent in her emerald eyes.

“You know, I will have to get back at you for this proposal, right?”

“Oh, come on, how are you going to top the metal bending trick?”

“I was just thinking about giving you a ring. Of course, I would have to be on one knee in a restaurant full of people... Some of which are likely to be our closest friends.”

“What?!” stumbled Korra. Her face immediately turned scarlet. “On one knee... People...” she muttered looking apprehensive. “No! No, no, no! How about we do a more private thing and far less dramatic if you really wanna...”

“So you are allowed grand gestures and I'm not? No, I rather like this plan.” chuckled the inventor. “Now, who do I want to invite? Mako and Bolin, for sure.”

“That's a very, very bad idea! Asami, pleeease!” begged Korra getting panicky, the blush on her face only grew. Asami strolled merrily on not waiting for the thoroughly embarrassed Korra to catch up.

“Nope. How about Tenzin? Oh, and his family, his _whole_ family.”

“Oh, no.” it seemed like Korra's hair was smoking.

“I wonder, who else... Maybe Lin? Or Toph?”

“Stahp!” bellowed the mighty Avatar embarrassed beyond words.

Korra lunged at her trying to grab Asami into a hug and stop her from getting way. The inventor laughed and dodged, but she was too distracted by holding on to the necklace, which she had not let go of this whole time, to shift her wight with her usual grace. She started to loose her balance. A furious swipe of her other hand only to caused Korra to crash into her. Both women slipped and tumbled down the snowy slope. They did several rolls before flipping and landing on their backs.

Soft laughter and heavy breathing could be heard in the night. The Avatar shifted her position on the bed of soft snow. Now the two of them were laying side by side, their shoulders were pressed to one another. Hands found each other of their own accord. The snow was falling down. Easy, slow. Tiny, soft snowflakes swirled down to land gently on their faces and melt from the heat of their skin. The sky was illuminated by the grand display of dancing spirits. Lights changed and shifted. The beautiful flower blooming from the beam at the Spirit Portal expanded it's lines of light to take over the entirety of the night's sky.

“Happy Winter Solstice, honey.” said Korra squeezing the hand she was holding. “Here's to another wonderful year!”

“And to many, many more we will greet together.” added Asami leaning in to make their temples meet.

“Yeah.” murmured the other woman.

The Spirits were dancing in the wast, glowing sky above. The snow kept falling.

There could hardly be two people in the whole world happier than them right now, thought Asami. She knew that her betrothed was thinking the exact same thing. How all this ended up being perfect.

And she was right.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, it took a long time to update this story. And I'm sorry about that. Other fandoms had captured my attention, not to mention the lack of free time with work and stuff. But here's another chapter. It's probably going to be the longest chapter in this fic, but I really wanted to capture the moment. Enjoy the read and let me know what you thought of the setup!

_Two and a half years later, Shi’Ohn Grove, The Spirit World._

The heavy strings of rain poured down from the violet sky above. Clouds waffed together forming mountains and charging warriors on winged steeds. The landscape was devoid of lighting strikes and no thundering blows of enormous drums, the rain in the Spirit World was not the same as in the world of humans. It swirled and danced, sending lean sheets of purple drops to shift and tangle between the sky and earth. The clouds were getting darker and lighter on a whim of the invisible conductor. Drop after drop shattered into a milliard of little sparks once they would collide with a leaf of a tall tree or the wide cap of the sleepy mushroom. The whole twilight Grove had been illuminated by the cascading effect of the dancing sparks.

Two women ran past the nodding in greeting trees, their fog-like crowns of vegetation – plum vanilla toppings below the steady rush of rainwater – bowing and whispering to the long-awaited visitors. The hidden path to the clearing had been taken over by the long liana ropes, the tiny yellow flowers glowing in recognition and letting the natural walls part along their part.

Korra was moving her right arm in a continuous bending form keeping the shield against the rain above their heads. The oval of rolling water was transparent, gleaming with the same light show the rain was making all around them. Asami laughed louder pulling her wife further up the path and glancing back to see her face. She could not help it. She could hear Korra giggling behind her, could see the happy light shining in the aquamarine orbs every time she turned. It was strange how excited, filled up with lightweight anticipation and at the same time calm, in harmony with everything around her she felt. Experience had taught her that this was not supposed to be like that, but here, now, with Korra’s calloused palm in her hand… She couldn’t feel any less blessed than she was.

It struck her suddenly how different they were in comparison to that first visit. The first time they had spend the night in this clearing letting the soft grass be their bed, plum trees to guard their sleep and clear sky be a cover to their dreams. The realization that it had been over six years, which seemed to fly by since that very first vacation, the one that upturned their lives in the most significant of ways, was striking and a bit surreal. Asami squinted slightly watching Korra bend the water with a peaceful, serene look on her face. That look was not the same, it was so different from the cheerful young Avatar she was with all those years ago. Her face lost some of the youthful roundness, her cheekbones bacame higher and more pronounced. Korra received some age lines, small ones, Asami was probably the only one who could make those out. Two at the corners of her mouth, one on her forehead, in-between the arching brows, a few tiny wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. And Asami knew the reasons behind all of them. The laugh lines telling of the numerous joyous moments, the marks left by the stress and the weight of responsibility, the traces of heartbreak, happiness, grief, contemplation and sorrow – all had left their own print on the features of the Avatar.

Thinking about it, Asami really tried to take in how much they had been through together. The woman jogging after her only barely resembled the rash and unruly seventeen year old girl she met in Republic City, oh such a long time ago! She once again wore long hair, the tightly would braid falling down to the small of her back. The clipped tails framing her face were reminiscent of that time, even though they were longer, thin tips brushing the lines of Korra’s collarbones. What haven’t changed through the years at all was her fashion sense. Korra was dressed in another Water Tribe outfit. The shirt clung tightly to her torso, baggy pants and soft leather boots were hiding her legs. Different were the colors. Where as back then the dominating color had been blue, now it was white. White fingerless gloves and broad strokes of white over the blue of her clothes somehow made Korra look more graceful, subdued her powerful aura. Or, maybe, it was the age and inner piece that had mellowed out the rash Avatar.

Asami turned back towards the path ahead. Had she changed just as much? She was still wearing her favorite traveling gear – a sturdy crimson jacket and practical pair of matching jodhpurs tucked in her trustworthy boots already sporting a layer of dried up mud from al over the Spirit World. Her hair was tied in a neat ponytail and her face, while marked by the signs of maturing further, didn’t seem to have collected any traces of the few years past. At least, she could not really see it, but perhaps that was the point. To see the change one had to look from the outside in. One had to know, know the person beyond what was on the surface, know them long enough and well enough to be able to spot even the tiniest of details. Asami sighed feeling a pleasant heat tinging her cheeks. She knew Korra better than she knew herself sometimes, although that amazing woman never ceased to find ways to surprise her.

They had been planning this visit to the Spirit World for a while and it had been wonderful so far. The people and Spirits, old places and new ones visited. Good food, pleasant company, laughter and singing. It was, as it always had been ever since she first set one foot into this World, one of her favorite places. But now the visitations were done, sightseeing gained a check mark on the to-do list and what was left… What was left were the two of them. Two women in love, not a drop less after all these years. It was time for just Korra and Asami, like it had been in the beginning, like they wanted this to feel for this occasion. This was about the dept, about the strength and devotion of the unbreakable _‘us’_ they had build, put in their all because it was worth it. And it always had been.

The curtain of vines opened up and they had jogged hand-in-hand into the familiar clearing. For some magical reason the swirling cloud cover was thinner here, creating a window into the open sky above. The rain kept going, but here in the middle of the clearing the rays of the moons and the greenish mist coming off of the lake made it look like a painting. A colorful image painted across the air and the sky, the line of the horizon and the waves of the forest. Teal and plum colors phased in and out of the aquarel mesh, the indescribably beautiful mural coming together on the canvas that was this place.

Korra let her hand fall to her side as they slowed their steps following the path further into the clearing over the green grass carpet. The rain remained outside, it wasn’t going to intrude on their time. Neither would any Spirit or wandering soul. The sleepy forest adorned with the dancing drops would cover for them, would keep their special night their own.

Asami staggered on the uneven slope, she did not lose her balance, but the unwavering figure to her right slid next to her anyway. Asami let out a breathy laugh leaning further into the taut body. Asami drew Korra closer, snuggled comfortably under her arm. Korra’s arm sneaked around her neck to lightly drape over her shoulder where their hands met – fingers of both hands interlacing. The other hands sought out their counterparts as they walked towards the single tree in the middle of the glade. The movement was so easy and natural, she could not tell if any amount of conscious thought had been involved. It was one of those times they had been drawn to each other, their bodies moving of their own volition. Perhaps, some other time, for some other pair it would be uncomfortable to be walking wrapped up in each other. But not for them. Neither slowed their easy stroll along the edge of the pond, up the green slope, until they were in front of that lone tree in the middle of the clearing.

They reached the patch of mossy grass below the tree and, after untangling but not completely separating, deposited camping gear and their bags to the side of the tree, next to the curved root. Asami reached towards the sky with her arms stretching the soreness and fatigue of a long walk out of her muscles. She sighed at the sensation and her eyes closed. A giggle followed by a soft _thump_ made her open her eyes only to see Korra on the bed of mossy grass in front to her. Her wife was outstretched on her back in the nook between two risen roots of the tree. Judging by her posture, Korra had flopped backwards on the soft moss and was quite enjoying her improvised bed. Her muscled arms were put on even more of a prominent display as she had put hands behind her head. A wide grin bloomed on Korra’s face. She had wiggled suggestively and burrowed deeper into her little nook getting mere comfortable. Asami snorted at her childish antics, but dropped her arms and lowered herself down next to her wife nonetheless. She curled and snuggled up to Korra’s side. Her head had found its home atop of Korra’s chest. Immediately a nose was burrowed in her hair. Korra inhaled deeply before placing a heartfelt kiss to the top of Asami’s head.

Asami smiled into the fabric of Korra’s shirt, a most contented sigh escaping her. “Aw, someone’s in trouble! What would the world do if it were to find out that the all powerful Avatar, master of four elements, is really a big softie?”

The grin on her face grew as she felt a grunt followed by a chuckle reverberating in Korra’s chest.

“Yeah?” she drawled with playful exasperation. “What a girl like you doing with said Avatar, then?”

“Well, she _is_ a rather comfortable pillow and I have been walking for an awfully long time.”

Korra chuckled again. “I would like to think I have a few better uses other than just a pillow. Maybe you should let me show you.”

“Um, no. I’m actually married,” retorted Asami, feigned indignation clear in her raising voice.

“Oh, are you now?” Korra was trying to sound seductive, but the mirth lacing her words was too evident. “And where’s your spouse right now if not with you?”

“Don’t worry, my wife is never far away. And you better behave, missy! She can kick your ass any day. Avatar or no Avatar.”

Korra could not hold it anymore after hearing Asami’s deadly serious tone. She burst out laughing wrapping her arms around the lithe form pulling Asami to lay atop of her. Asami listened to the laughter basking in its wonderful sound and the feeling of Korra’s body shaking with it under her. The joy was flowing off of her in waves, Korra always had an infectious laugh. Korra gave it her all letting the delight take full control of her faculties and Asami was pretty sure she could just listen to Korra laugh for ages.

Asami turned in the secure circle of Korra’s arms shifting higher along her body. She lifted her head off Korra’s chest flipping her long inky tresses over her shoulders. Her gaze was met with a broad laughing smile and amusement dancing in bright blue eyes. They stared at each other the look growing more intense by the minute. The laughter died down being replaced by content sighs and genuine light shining in their faces.

“Happy anniversary,” murmured Asami dipping her head.

She brought her lips to brush over Korra’s. The kiss lasted a long while, it was languid and sensual, but all surface. The feather-light touches of lips and gentle caresses, even one or two soft nudges of one nose passt the other. It was full of peace and utter fulfilment, the anchoring, tangible evidence of the connection they shared. They ended the kiss staying close to each other, so close that the small breaths were tickling their cheeks and wide smiles adorning their features. Korra hummed in contentment, her hand running up and down Asami’s back. The engineer shifted her head back to its comfortable spot laying atop of Korra’s chest listening to her heartbeat. It was so calming Asami was almost startled when Korra’s contemplating voice sounded above her. She glanced up seeing her wife gazing at the stars above with a far-away look on her face.

“You know, I’m having trouble believing it’s our second anniversary.” Korra shook her head. “No, it’s not like that. It’s just… Sometimes, I don’t quite get how I managed to have you in my life… You’re the most amazing person I have ever met and I love you more than I dreamed possible, but sometimes it’s astounding to know that you love me just as much. I should be counting my blessing and be thankful every morning of every day. I _am_. It’s just–” she snorted and closed her eyes. “This must sound so sappy coming from me, huh?”

“No at all.” murmured Asami. “I feel the same way.”

Korra let out a bark of laughter. “Who’s the big softie now, _Mrs. Sato?_ ”

“Oh, shuddup you,” giggled Asami burrowing her face deeper into Korra’s chest.

They lay there for a long while reveling in just being together in this place, so far away from the troubles of the mortal world. So tranquil, as if the time had stood still from the beginning of the universe. Then Asami stirred lifting her head so that she could glance up at Korra.

“Have you given any more thought to what we discussed?” Her tone was tentative, unsure of the way Korra would react.

The Avatar sighed tightening her hold on her wife. “I did. A lot, actually. That is why I wanted for us to visit this Grove. It seemed fitting to make it real here, now. At a proper place and the right occasion.”

“So… What have you decided?”

“I want to try. We’re ready.” answered Korra, her statement quiet but firm.

Asami took in a breath in a hiss of air, then pulled away and into a sitting position. She knew her face was filled with awe and excitement and quite a bit of disbelief. Her eyes widened as Korra sat up as well, the broad smile on her face open and sincere, none of the doubt was left in her bright blue eyes. Not a drop of uncertainty Asami had seen once she brought up that topic the first time around, several weeks prior. A soft smile bloomed on her lips and there was prickling behind her eyes, but Asami just shook her head and stared at her wife.

“Are you serious? You did not seem this committed the last time I brought it up. It’s a big step–”

“I was sure even before that.” interrupted Korra. Seeing Asami’s disbelieving look she chuckled and went on. “I wanted to have kids with you before I even proposed. Sure I didn’t know when, but I had this perfect picture in my head. Of our future together. Being married and happy and raising children. A happy family, like my parents, like Tenzin and Pema and their little rascals. That’s what I wanted ever since I grasped just how much I loved you. That promise I gave you along with the necklace you are wearing, it was true. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to share everything I am. Everything I want, all the dreams and hopes. Like we promised when we took our vows.” Korra tilted her head, her smile taking on an impossibly bright quality. “I’ve always loved kids. And seeing how peaceful the world has become, especially the last few years, it made me realize that I want that sooner rather than later. This feeling of having a home, a family. And I always wanted to have it with you. I just waited for you to be ready.”

“What? You waited for _me_? I thought I was waiting for _you_.” whispered Asami, flabbergasted.

Korra laughed finding Asami’s hands and taking them into hers. “Well, I wanted for this decision to be mutual. When both of us are ready. Your parents… I thought it might be hard on you, like I told you before. Taking that step would bring back some unwanted memories. So I waited until you brought up having children first. And then we talked and it was clear you wanted this as much as I. Our wedding anniversary seemed like the perfect time to make it official. Sorry if I kept you wanting too long.” she shrugged, a sheepish expression straining her features.

Asami stared at the incredible, considerate, endearing, unbelievable woman that was her wife.

“Sneaky,” she said raising her brow. “You spend too much time convincing everyone you haven’t changed. Still the same ' _rash Avatar'_ , ain’t that right?” she mimicked Korra’s tone of voice while saying her favorite excuse for anything. “But I can see through it. You have become wise and considerate, caring and levelheaded, enlightened even. I never thought–” Asami’s voice caught in her throat, she swiped at the annoying tears that were gathering in her eyes, the eyes that shone with happiness through the mist. “I never thought I could love you any more, but… I do. Right now, I do.”

They looked at each other as their fingers interlaced in their laps. The short silence was filled with many different emotions: from the fear of the unknown future to the absolute conviction that as long as they were together that future was theirs and no matter the obstacles waiting for them, they would overcome any number of them.

“Um, have you… What do you think... “ Asami sighed, she felt taken aback in more ways than one. “Honestly, I haven’t thought it through. I just wanted to know if you were ready, if you even wanted any children. I haven’t planned on you being so open to the idea. I though you'd need more time to adjust. It seems silly now, but I was afraid you might say no. Do we...” she paused. “adopt?”

“There could be another way…” drawled Korra suddenly looking apprehensive.

“Another way?” repeated Asami, the weight of their decision taking a toll on her.

“Listen,” continued Korra picking her words carefully. “like I said, I have been thinking about it a lot. I even meditated hoping to clear my mind. I mean, I know that my previous lives are gone, but I still wanted somehow to reach them. Maybe ask the previous Avatars about having children. I haven’t been able to do that, but…” she paused and glanced at Asami who was listening intently. “There was someone else who had seen all my previous incarnations from the beginning.”

“Raava,” breathed out Asami, her eyes widening.

Korra shifted from side to side. “Yeah… The thing is, Asami, it’s not like I can shut her out. That connection is incredibly strong. She's a part of me after all. And–”

“Korra,” Asami had spoken in a reassuring voice leaning forward and squeezing her hand. “Calm down. I’m not mad about it, I get it. I have seen you merge with her, after all. Just speak clearly so that I can understand what is it you’re telling me.”

Korra took a huge breath and exhaled in a long whoosh of air.

“I told Raava,” she said finally. “Which is to say Raava already knew, but I confided in her anyway and… Well, she told me there’s something both of us need to know. About the previous Avatars. It’s nothing dangerous, I asked about that first thing. It had more to do with us wanting children and not not knowing about all the options. That’s what she said. Apparently, this,” she motioned between them. “is not the first time.”

Asami remained lost in thought for a moment. Then she nodded and met the bright blue of Korra with her striking green.

“Alright. How will this work? Do you contact Raava and relay the message to me?”

Relieved grin bloomed on Korra’s face. “It’s the Spirit World, I can do far better than that. Come on,” she gotten up and pulled Asami along.

A bit closer to the shore, on a patch of flat ground, Korra sat down in lotus position and patted the grass next to her. Once Asami was seated in a similar position, she went on:

“I think if you meditate with me we can speak to Raava together. Close your eyes and try to clear your mind, you know the drill.”

Asami obeyed. She had been studying meditation techniques as part of her martial arts training, though contacting powerful Spirits of Light and Balance wasn’t on her qualifications list. She concentrated on her breathing. The steady rhythm of deep breaths.

_In. Out. In. Out._

Despite the mounting excitement and apprehension mixed in with a heavy dose of fear that had settled in her chest ever since Korra voiced _‘we’re ready’_ , she felt her mind clearing. Asami had trained her body and mind well enough to push her worries aside for the moment, which allowed her to slip into weightlessness.

_In. Out. In. Out._

Something had stirred behind her closed eyelids. The lighting had changed, it was no longer far-off and subdued, but rather closer and brighter. Her body felt light, flowing on the waves. Asami could feel a cool breeze, or maybe a touch of water, caress her skin unperturbed by the layers of clothing. It was the strangest of feelings. For some reason, Asami was sure she was seated in a lotus pose near the edge of the pond and at the same time floating in a standing position in some kind of a soft, cool substance.

_In. Out. In. Out._

She opened her eyes in an attempt to wake, but the trance was persistent. It settled over her like a gossamer sheet clouding all her senses. She was suspended in the air, that wasn’t like any air she could imagine. The space she found herself in was odd, though Asami had learned to accept the unknown beginning with her first trip to the Spirit World. Everything around her was of all possible shades of blue. The faraway horizon was covered with blinking stars, but that starry sky did not end where it was supposed to. It curved all around her composing an enormous sphere of blue sky and shimmering stars.

Asami moved her arms and the liquid air rippled around her. Her hands were glowing a soft, deep green. The malachite color had engulfed her whole body and it, besides feeling lighter and slimmer, was appearing almost translucent. The aura of this place was surreal, but not frightening, no, it was peaceful, in perfect harmony.

Another brighter blue light shone from behind her back and Asami turned on her spot like a graceful whale. She would have laughed at the comparison if this whole trans were not making her overly calm and sleepy. The bright blue cocoon bloomed into the familiar form of her wife. Korra appeared much more comfortable in this space-between-worlds. She soared closer to Asami seemingly directing her path with but a thought. They drew closer and their hands connected. Immediately the emerald and aquamarine colors began to seep into each other melting together to form a layer of cyan shine around them.

“Hi,” grinned Korra beaming with joy brighter than even the natural lights of this place.

“Hi to you, too.” smiled Asami in return.

“Not too weird, is it?” After Asami gave a small shake of her head, Korra sighed. “You know, this means a lot to me being able to share this with you. But we should not stay long.” Korra tuned to the starry light blue sky and called into it. “Raava! We’re ready.”

One of the stars grew larger, brighter, closer. It sped up towards them until it folded and rippled in the liquid air. The Light Spirit reminded Asami of an enormous silk kite. Raava was unbelievable – thin like a sheet of paper, bending in the current, shining with light and blue glow of her patterns – inconceivable, but beautiful all the same. The Spirit soared around them and then halted to a stop next to the pair. Asami glanced back to Korra and was momentarily transfixed by the tender expression on her wife’s face. She had seen it before, on two different occasions. First, every time when she and Korra would share a meal with her parents. And once more, when Korra had insisted they'd go to Katara to tell her of their betrothal. Now, Korra was looking at the Spirit with the same soft glow in her eyes and a tender smile on her lips.

Asami returned her attention to Raava, more determined now to reach some kind of an understanding with the Light Spirit that was such a big part of Korra, of who she was.

“I greet you, human.” Raava folded her upper part, akin to a person bowing respectfully. “Asami, you have been a supporting force for Korra. You stood by her through all the light times and the darker ones. In you she had found love and companionship. For that, you have my utmost gratitude and affection.”

“Thank you, Raava. It’s an honor.” murmured Asami feeling taken aback and extremely flattered by the praise.

There was a pause as she stared at the magnificent Spirit, a spark of light amidst the blue waters. Raava really was beautiful, the aura of positive energy surrounding her was like a warm current flowing over them. But as much of a reassuring presence Korra was beside her, as much Raava herself was appearing benevolent, it was still intimidating to be in the presence of such power. The Spirit fluttered her tails and the jewel in the center of her pattern blinked. Korra stirred to her left.

“Alright, now that the introductions are out of the way, let’s get down to it.” she said. Then inclined her head towards Asami. “She can not stay here for long.”

Raava moved the little wisps of energy around the top of her form as if in agreement. She shifted again and Asami felt like Raava was focusing on her, it was hard to make out the mannerisms of someone who had no face, but she was beginning to get a feel for it.

“Asami, I told Korra that you two need to know more about the history of the previous Avatars before moving forward. Vaatu had destroyed the spiritual link Korra had to her previous incarnations, the Avatar cycle had began anew when we merged again at the Tree of Time. But _I_ remember. I remember all of them, I carry the memories and imprints of their spirits with me.”

“Okay,” drawled Asami not really getting where the conversation was going.

“You will like the story I want to impart upon you. I can feel it in both of you, the desire for continuation.” Raava grew brighter for a second, it might have been a smile or a chuckle if she were human. “During ten thousand years since Wan took my essence and merged it with his life force, there had been many Avatars. So many nobody could count them all, but I remember every single one. I can sense their traces in me even now. Some of them lead a solitary life, a life devoted to the world and given in the service of others. I never approved of such existence. It was fractured, subtracted from the realm they were a part of. And while they had kept the mortal realm and the Spirit World in balance, they themselves were not.”

Raava swayed a little. Her long tails were coiling and uncoiling gracefully around the two glowing figures. The motions were protective and soothing.

“But most of my Avatars had had been as much a part of the world as the world was a part of them. They engaged, they thrived, they lost and they gained. They had found companionships, love and acceptance, they sired children and passed on the spark of life that was given to them at birth. And some of them,” she paused beaming at Korra and Asami in turn. “were just like you.”

“What do you mean, like us?” frowned Korra.

“Two radiant spirits in love limited by their physical shells.” Raava’s answer was simple, yet veiled all the same.

Korra met Asami’s confused gaze and blinked. She tilted her head like she always did while thinking hard about something and then slowly said. “As in there were Avatars that fell in love with a person of the same gender?”

“Yes. Some of my Avatars did not think of themselves as a man or a woman at all. Some were born in a false mortal shell, one that did not fit their spirit. Some experienced love differently than humans of the time did. All of them were the same for me, all of them were worthy. They needed my help and I provided.”

“Huh?” blurted out Korra, completely taken aback. Asami just gaped at the Light Spirit at loss for words.

“Those who wanted to procreate, to bring new life into the world, but were limited by their bodies had asked me for help. And I granted their wish. I taught those who could not move as one with nature how to bend their and their partners energy. How to fuse their spirits until a new spark of life would emerge. I can teach you as I have taught them.”

“You can… help us conceive?” breathed out Asami, her voice disbelieving. “How? Why?”

“Korra,” Raava addressed the southern native first. “I have loved all of my Avatars as much as I love you. I'm the embodiment of light, the essence of positive energy. My purpose, the driving force of my existence is to protect that essence, spread light and happiness throughout the world. I have _been_ since the time began, I have _felt_ every spark of life born and lost over millennia; I have cherished and loved every single one of them. I _am_ life. Korra, you’re a part of me, a trace of you will remain with me till the end of times. And I can feel how strong your bond with Asami is. There is nothing more natural for me other than to love you. Both of you. And I offer you the chance to bring another flicker of life into this world.”

They stared at her. The seconds ticked past. Then Asami felt her glowing form being engulfed in a tight side-hug. She watched on as the Avatar glowed brighter with pure undiluted happiness. Korra was grinning, her smile was the size of half her face. She reached out and entwined her hand with one of Raavas tails, the affection of that gesture was palpable. Asami herself was still thrown by the revelation. This sure was not what she had expected. Deep down she knew already that she wanted this more than anything else in her life, but her rational brain was having trouble catching up with her heart. She felt the warm touch of one of Raava’s tails caressing her cheek.

“I can feel your trepidation, Asami. You can let go of it. Be at ease. Keep the excitement, the thrill of being on the verge of creating new life. Care, protect it, strive to give that new spark all the love and affection you can, but let go of the fear. Remember it, let yourself be cautioned by it, but do not let it guide you. Your bond with Korra is a strong one, it will guide you better. And I will watch over you.” Raava rippled in the liquid air growing unsteady. “You should go now.”

“Breathe, Asami.” whispered Korra into her ear. “Close your eyes. Focus on my voice.”

Asami repeated the breathing exercise. She listened to Korra’s voice coaxing her into the meditation and then her physical body. Coming out of the trance was disorienting. The fresh smell of the pond and the rain pouring outside of their little hide away tickled her nostrils. Then there was the sense of touch returning as she regained the her lotus position on the patch of flat ground. Asami opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. While her eyes were adjusting to the changed light and her body rose back up from the peaceful relaxation, she tried to get a firmer grip on her Spirit World surroundings. For the first few minutes she kept expecting the air to ripple like the waters of that space-in-between-worlds. Then Asami felt a warm hand rubbing steadying, soothing circles at the small of her back.

She tuned only for the air to be knocked out of her chest by the brilliance of bright blue that were Korra’s eyes. The unrestrained joy radiating from her was palpable, Asami could swear she could feel the emotion rolling off of Korra and heating up her own skin.

“Hey,” she murmured, mesmerized.

“Hi.” answered Korra, the repeated greeting creating a strong sense of deja vu. Korra's lips twitched in anticipation of the widest smile she was capable of. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah. Just… A bit overwhelmed.”

“We don’t have to go through with it now. I mean, we know it’s an option now and I could not be happier about it, but it’s all it is – an option. I… I understand if you think we need some time to, I dunno, absorb it all.” Korra was still smiling, but her brow furrowed and she kept close watch on Asami searching for any signs of uncertainty.

Asami shook her head letting the stray locks of hair fall around her face and frame her features. “It's rather a lot to take in, but… What Raava said, it all made sense in that bizarre way. And I felt her, the way she talked about us, even her presence, there was nothing but love and caring around her.” Asami glanced up at her wife with a soft smile. “I’m so glad you share your burdens with her. Raava is amazing.”

“She is,” affirmed Korra fondly.

“Only…” Asami lowered her head for a moment, then looked straight at Korra letting the pained expression appear on her face. “You’re the Avatar, you can do all these incredible things. And I don’t doubt you can do this. Bend the spirit energy or whatever else is needed, but… Can _I_? Would _I_ be able to? I’m not a bender.”

Korra gave her that crooked grin that made everything seem better. “Of course, you will be. Raava told me what to do. At the center of it all, the only thing we need is to love each other. The Avatar’s strongest in the Spirit World. And if you agree to make me the happiest person in this world or any other – and the proudest parent there ever was – there’s nothing I can’t accomplish.”

Asami nodded exhaling the breath she did not realize she was holding. The conviction in Korra’s voice, the devotion shining in her eyes was making the choice for her. A choice she had already made many years ago. Korra grinned running her hand up and down Asami’s sides.

“And anyway, have you forgotten what we can do _together_? There’s no stopping us, Asami. The question is, do you want to take the plunge with me? Right here, right now.”

Asami gazed into the pools of liquid aquamarine. She let her heart speak for her and there could only be one answer she could give. The fear and apprehension, the doubt and unease had given way to the thrill, the calm and incredible rightness of the moment. The overwhelming jubilation bubbled up from the very center of her being, it rose up filling her with warmth to the brim. Asami beamed at her wife feeling her cheeks heating and her lips straining to keep up with the expression of absolute happiness. She surged forward to connect their lips. She kissed Korra hard, but then pulled back peppering kisses over her cheeks and jaw.

Asami leaned onto Korra’s body nuzzling her forehead with her own. She reveled in the little giggle that escaped the Avatar and breathed out the answer. They both knew it already, they could feel it, but she wanted to voice it anyway, make it real. The tangible commitment they were about to undertake.

“ _Yes.”_

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there! I’m sorry it took me over a month to update this story. My new work schedule leaves much less time for writing and I have come to realization that I can only seriously work on one fic at a time. Thus, and mostly because I write in so many fandoms, not to mention my original stuff, the updates take really long time. I hope you like this chapter anyways and stick around for another two before this story concludes. Enjoy and let me know what you thought, I do appreciate feedback!

_Nine months later, RC General Hospital, Republic City._

Korra paced the hall of the hospital. Beyond the door on her right Asami was giving birth to their baby. And Korra couldn't be there with her. Not that she really blamed the healers for kicking her out. Ever since her wife went into labor Korra had been a nervous wreck. Her bending was slipping from under her tight control. She kept levitating the water and breathing out steam unintentionally. She didn't have so much difficulty with controlling her bending for years. Though, none of that was of any interest to the Head Healer – a severe looking woman in her late forties, who reminded Korra very much of a certain Chief of Police, now retired. Doctor Ling had put it in no unclear terms that if Korra was incapable of handling her anxiety, though understandable it was, she would not let her disrupt the procedure. Korra's status as the Avatar meant little to that woman, more so when it was about the order and wellbeing of her patients. 

Of course Korra did not want to go. More than anything she wanted to be there for Asami. To hold her hand, to encourage her, to hear the first cry their child would make. But begrudgingly she had to admit that she was completely out of it. Korra made a sharp turn at the window, her long braid wiping around onto her chest, and the glass vibrated at the force of the air swishing around her. Yes, her nerves were at an all time high. None of the many trials and fights, the near death escapes, none of that compared to the worry and stress she felt now as her wife was giving birth behind that very wall. 

Korra stopped next to the bench and flopped down with a heavy sigh. She inhaled a lungful of air and let it all out through her mouth making rumbling noises with her lips. It didn't really relieve her stress, but it was something. Korra pulled her legs up on the bench taking the lotus pose. She could try meditating to calm herself, despite the fact that she had already failed twice so far.

She fell into the familiar rhythm of steady breaths, the relaxed state coming easier this time. Her muscles were already strained and welcomed a bit of relief. Her mind, however... Korra put her thoughts on what caused her to worry the most. She thought of Asami. How beautiful she had been these past months, how radiant her whole being had become. But even before that she thought on the night in the Spirit World that changed her life in ways she couldn't begin to imagine. She thought on the evening rain, the purple drops among the plum clouds of the Grove. She thought of how surprising Raava's revelation had been.  _ Unbelievable _ . How elated she had been to hear Asami say that three letter word she wanted to hear more than anything. 

That night had been magical. They sat in silence for a long time absorbing the weight of the decision they had made. Their hands were laid out on their laps. Only their fingers were touching, first the pads of the fingertips, but slowly those fingers crawled further until both sets of fingers were interlaced together. Korra was lost in the gentle glow if Asami's emerald eyes. The whole world, be it one belonging to the Spirits or humans, fell away. Nothing was real except for her wife, the sight and feel of her. 

Their eyes were still locked as Asami's fingers pulled her braid forward and undid it, strand by strand. She released the tails hanging on the sides of Korra's face and ran her fingers through the soft brown locks settling them in smooth waves about her shoulders where her hands found purchase. By some unspoken ritual in that moment Korra knew what she was supposed to do. Her own hands came up and undid the tight knot at the back of Asami's head. The long inky tresses tumbled down her back. Then slowly both their hands latched and weaved into their traveling clothes. The movements were unhurried, smooth and careful. Inch by inch barriers were removed, fingertips brushed the revealed skin, the rustling of cloth fluttering to the ground was in tune with the gentle whispers of the breeze above their heads.

The first brush of lips send a shudder on a journey down Korra's body. Her whole being was thrumming with anticipation. It shouldn't have been this intense, they had been together for years, learned every inch of each others bodies, memorized every curve and line, it shouldn't have been so overwhelming, but it was. It was everything. Like the stars aligned and the constant noise of the world died away. Then and there Korra knew that night would be special, in those moments she felt like she could see her while future and that future gazed back at her from the depths of emerald.

Neither of them knew how or when but they had stumbled to the shoreline. Korra felt the pleasantly cool water touch her bare feet and gently separated from the red lips. She felt the urge to shake her head, though she knew it was useless. The heavy haze had came over her mind the second she has lost herself in Asami's eyes, her lips, her gentle hands. It was a challenge to tear her eyes away, but Korra did. She turned and walked into the pond. The water was crystal clear, it reflected the greens of the clouds overhead and the oval of the moon. The tiny wisps of teal mist slithering over the surface make the little lake look like a dream. It amazed Korra that she could remember such details so vividly, like that whole night had been seared into her mind for a lifetime, and perhaps it had been.

Korra walked into the still water until it had reached the small of her turned towards Asami back. She breathed in and the lake seemed to fill with an inner glow. Subdued, hiding deep below the surface but getting stronger. She knew her back glowed with the essence of Raava as she channeled the energy and the sort exhale from behind had told her all she needed to know about what Asami's reaction had been. Korra half-turned in the water and reached a hand to her wife. Their eyes met and soft, loving smiles bloomed on their lips.

The next moment Asami had floated into her arms, their kiss went on and on prolonging the minutes as their bodies melted together and tender glow spread through the waters around them.

They made love in the misty pond under the twin moons, in the Grove they thought of as theirs. It was at the same time the simplest, most natural way to connect and somehow much deeper, unique. Their hands and lips moves together, bodies molded to each other -- every move enhanced by the intimate knowledge of one another. Every shiver, every sigh and shudder, the breathy moans slipping through trembling lips, it was all familiar, precious.  _ Theirs _ . And yet... 

The water glowed, Korra could feel the energy building up within her. Asami trembled in her embrace, she arched under her hand, water cascading down her front and Korra sensed that it was the moment. Now, she couldn't really say what happened on the outside. Asami had told her that her eyes glowed and her skin became engulfed in a glowing pattern of Raava. The water began to gently revolve around them and at that point Asami was overwhelmed by the most intense sensations she ever felt. Her body exploded in a blinding rush of pleasure and pulsing energy filling up her body. Warmth seeped into her abdomen, getting stronger, heavier and then... As the light grew brighter filling the waters and shining through Korra’s skin Asami let go and her eyes fluttered shut. Another set of tremors rolled over her body and she blacked out. 

Korra remembered the moment differently. The recollection was blurry, unfocused. She remembered Raava's touch gently slipping through her mind and then she was overflow with primal power. The Avatar State took over, the elements in the clearing around responded to her. The water swirled, earth swelled with flowers, a light warm breeze whispered in the air. But the prevalent was the energy.Her own Spirit energy, the power Korra used to defeat Unalaq, heal the breach between the worlds, return bending to Amon's victims. The energy flowed through her, down her arms until it found another vessel. 

And then she felt it. Asami’s spirit. Her very soul. She dipped forward and was shaken to the core by the overwhelming feeling of belonging. She could feel every fiber of her being being consumed by the presence that was warm and tender and so full of love her breath hitched. It was _Asami_. Asami could feel her hands sliding over her skin, strong arms enveloping her body. She could feel Korra’s spirit wrapping around her very soul. And through the growing bond tethering them together,  Korra could feel it too.

The line connecting them became stronger, but thinner. It was siphoning off the energy form both of them. Until the cord tightened and broke, but the feeling of being connected didn’t wane. It concentrated right there, in the middle. Right next to that the little spark that grew between their shining, connected souls.

They came to what seemed like days later, in each other arms stretched across the shallow water at the shore. The warm water lazily lapping at their bodies was tender, draining away the wear from sore muscles. Korra was spread out on her back, the sand feeling a bit prickly at her upper back. Her legs and left arm were spread out, which accommodated the curled body atop of her. Asami clung to her chest, her head layer out on Korra's shoulder and the long blanket of wet inky tresses covering them both. Korea's right arm was curved protectively around Asami's back. It was peaceful, serene in the Grove with the gentle sound of the water. But this time it was more that the atmosphere of the Grove. It was like something found balance between them, like something had finally clicked into place. Both of them had stayed still for a long time after regaining their senses, knowing each other to be awake, but not breaking the silence either.

Asami stirred after a while lifting her head off of Korra's shoulder and leaning on her straightening arms. She froze above Korra, the wet hair framing her face and falling to obscure the view of her features. Korra reached up and moved the locks behind her ear with all the tenderness her calloused fingers were capable of. Two sets of eyes met and both women were lost in the depths of their gazes, but then found themselves again. The love and startled apprehension shone in the emerald of Asami's eyes.

She gave Korra an amazed smile and whispered, "We did it, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did," breathed out Korra, her voice getting stuck in her throat. 

Ever so slowly Asami's face split into the most beautiful smile and Korra had been captured by the vibrant, jubilant free of her eyes. She felt her own begin to prickle, she blinked rapidly, but even as the muscles of her face hurt from smiling so wide, her vision blurred. Asami's hand came up to wipe away the happy tears, it didn't move away cupping Korra's cheek. They looked at each other and in that moment both were beyond words. None were needed, the bond between them hasn't disappeared. It was clear in their eyes – so different in color, but reflecting the same love and happiness. 

Lips drifted together and the sweetness of that kiss was offset by the salty taste of tears. This had been hard to believe, but they both knew that it had been real. And it was as perfect as could be. 

"Avatar Korra!" 

The voice suddenly thundered in Korra's head like the bells of the Southern Air Temple. She shuddered on the inside trying to separate the vision from reality, though her body remained motionless in the lotus pose. Korra took a slow, measured breath getting her heart to pick up the normal rhythm. The voice was still calling, but she had to take things slow.

_ In. Out. In. Out _ . 

Once she pulled herself out of the deep trance, Korra opened her eyes and looked up. The Head Healer was standing next to her with an alarmed if a bit grumpy expression. Korra closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again leaning back in her seat and gave the woman a crooked grin.

“I was meditating. Did I give you a scare? Sorry, didn’t mean to do that. Thing is, when I was younger, I was so sure this was all bogus and deadly boring stuff,” Korra chuckled. “but, you know, it really does work. Look!”

And she extended her fingers, made a complex gesture and a tiny flame sprouted to dance on her open palm. Then she flexed her fingers again and the flame was extinguished like it was never there.

“I feel much better now. Sorry I freaked out on you, ma’am.” Korra pulled her hand back to rub at her neck and gave the doctor a sheepish shrug, which the severe woman completely ignored.

“The nurses tried to wake you, but your wife told them to leave the Avatar be," grumbled the aging woman, her disapproval palpable. 

“Really?” asked Korra frowning. “Was I gone for that long?”

Doctor Ling’s face was quite incredulous. "You have been sitting here for three hours. Well, then. Since you are finally awake, I'm obligated to tell you this much," she sighed and laced her fingers together over her abdomen. "The delivery went well, your wife is a very commendable woman. Your children had been cleaned and fed. Both are healthy and looking good. I'm going to recommend that Mrs. Sato remain here for observation for no longer than a week, after that you can take your family home." She nodded and turned to leave, but Korra's voice stopped her. 

"I'm sorry? Children? Both?" Korra's eyes bulged and she gulped nervously. 

"Yes, Avatar, both. Your wife had twins, it seems congratulations are in order. Now, please, excuse me, I have other patients to attend to." And she bustled away shaking her turning silver at the temples head. 

Korra just sat there for a moment staring with wide, unblinking eyes at the opposite wall. Asami had twins. That possibility never occurred to her. It was shocking and pretty much earth-shattering to not only have to miss one of the most important events in her life because of nerves, but also to be be informed that she ended up a mother of two babies after the fact. Korra shook her head and a nervous laugh spilled out of her. Then the corners of her mouth twitched and another giggle fluttered past her lips, and another and another. Suddenly she was laughing and smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. This did actually happen, it _did_. She had to resort to the same deep breathing technique to stop the bubbling laughter – an obvious result of her stress – from dissolving her completely.

Breathing heavily and trying to stifle the last of her giggles Korra tentatively opened the door to Asami’s room, peeked inside and slipped in. She looked over the calming light blue walls and while furniture, but then her eyes were pulled towards the bed at the other wall. Asami was half-laying against the mountain of pillows in the low, comfortable bed. Her hair was pulled back and still looked disheveled. She wore no makeup and was even paler than usual with darker rings under her hooded eyes – courtesy of lack of sleep because of the prolonged labor. And yet she was smiling the most incredible smile Korra had ever witnessed. This was the woman Korra loved with all her heart, tired, worn out, yet indescribably beautiful. Over the past nine months Asami had been getting that special inner glow, she was radiant and now she made Korra's heart ache.

In her arms Asami had two little bundles. She was looking down at them alternating between glancing to the right and left. As she felt the moisture gathering in her eyes and blinked it away, Korra couldn’t help but to laugh softly at the adorable display of pure affection she saw. Asami heard her and rose her head.

“Hey, there,” she said sliming at Korra.

Korra walked up to her and leaned in. With a quietly murmured “Hi,” she dropped a lingering kiss to Asami’s lips and then her forehead. Then she straightened a bit, but kept her forehead nuzzled up to Asami’s temple. Korra watched on from her position as the two sets of strikingly different eyes were gazing up at her, unfocused, wandering, but so vibrant her breath hitched.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you, ‘Sami,” she whispered into the wave of raven locks. THey were unkempt and in need of washing, yet Korra didn’t care. Everything about Asami in that moment was perfect.

“But you were, dear. You’re always with me.” Asami let out a tired giggle. “And I knew you were on the other side of this wall, pacing, worrying, trying desperately not to collapse the whole building around us. I am joking about the last one, though. The nurses told me you turned into a statue. They don’t know much about meditation, you see.”

“Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there in person. I would have liked to hold your hand or, I dunno, whisper some encouragements into your ear.”

Asami leaned closer to Korra, she chuckled once again. “In that case I would not been able to swear like a Fire Nation sailor, and I really, really wanted to.”

“Uh-huh, because you’re such a lady you can’t let yourself swear if I’m in the room.”

“Shut up, I had twins today. After ten hours of contractions. Just shut it, Mrs. Sato, none of your lame humor.”

“Hey! My jokes are the best!” exclaimed Korra incredulously while kissing the side of Asami’s head. She sighed deeply catching the faint traces of jasmine and leather in the small of Asami’s hair, though her eyes never left the two tiny bundles. “They are gorgeous. We really made them together, didn’t we?”

“Indeed, we did.”

“I guess, we have to think of the names now,” murmured korra in a thoughtful voice, but Asami had stopped her train of thought before it left the station.

“I know their names. I knew from the start. I've only just remembered.” She paused and leaned back to look at Korra, a strangely serene gleam in her eyes. “I think Raava knew too.”

“Oh, so I'm the only one in the dark? I'm supposed to be the Avatar!” gasped Korra pulled her lower lip out.

“Don't pout,” said Asami as she gazed down at the babies in her arms. “Look at them! How can anyone be in the dark in their presence?”

“You're right.” Korra beamed and suddenly whispered conspiratorially at Asami’s ear, though that ‘whisper’ was loud and mirthful enough to be heard in all corners of the small room. “Are you going to introduce us?”

“Hey, little ones,” cooed Asami. “This is Korra. She is your mother and she loves you very much. Korra, this is Jade.”

The little bundle with striking emerald eyes journeyed into Korra's arms. “Well, hello there, Jade, nice to meet 'ya!” The girl gave her an unfocused look reacting to the sounds and change in lighting more than anything else.

“And this one is called Wan.” Asami was holding the boy close to her chest, but his bright blue eyes were already closed, he snoozed contently in his mother's arms.

Korra chuckled coming closer and seating at the edge of the wide bed. She leaned in ghosting another kiss over Asami’s lips and putting their foreheads together.

Sighing her absolute happiness Korra whispered,“Yeah, those are perfect. _This_ is perfect. I love you, 'Sami.”

However, the hero of the day had followed her son's example and was drifting off to sleep. She murmured tiredly “Love you too,” as the sleep took her.

No one could blame her, certainly not Korra. Fighting Equalists and Red Lotus and pirates was easier than bringing new life into the world. But at the same time so much more rewarding. Korra glanced down at the small and indescribable wonderful creation in her arms. She almost gasped in wonder as Jade yawned and her eyes too fluttered shut. Korra looked back at Asami and she couldn’t for the life of her, which had been full of adventures and exotic locations, imagine the more beautiful sight. The tired, but immensely happy mother slept with a smile on her lips and contently snoozing son in her arms.

It really had been an exhausting, but perfect day. A new beginning.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Only one chapter left after this one. This story is coming to a close. It had taken me a while to get everything I wanted out of it, but I'm very happy with the result. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you thought of it! Especially of my vision of the Korrasami children.

_Seventeen years later, Pro-Bending Arena, Republic City._

The back corridors were still made of mostly wood. It creaked under her footsteps as Korra walked along the row of closed doors from the bathroom at the end of the corridor. At least, the windows had been closed off with platinum bars. The reporters and a minority of fans had gotten quite extreme over the last few years. Walking past one of the windows Korra glanced out on the lazy waves of the dark night’s sea. The light of the lighthouse blinked at her, the wink of a good old friend. She remembered with a smile the way she had gotten into this building the very first time around. Then there were no bars on the windows, the wallpaper was different and the floorboards did not creak. Much.

Back then she infiltrated the mysterious Pro-bendingArena like it was nothing, though some pretty impressive waterbending did play a role, too. Korra shook her head at what now was a funny memory. It was just so much like her teen self to stumble haphazardly into a pro-bending team and then her own brief career. Had she suspected that this strange string of rebellious happenstance would lead to the two best friendships she ever had? And, in a way that made her chuckle at the irony, towards the love of her life? No. She had not spared a thought for the future, the seventeen year old Korra wasn't built that way. 

Korra traced the rough wooden edges with the tips of her fingers as she passed around the corner. It was quite the journey, wasn't it? From the smug little brat that broke into the Arena, through challenges and hardships, to the beacon of balance and hope for the world, but even more importantly – to being a wife and a mother. It was one hell of a ride. All twenty seven years of it. Perhaps, it was inevitable that she would mellow out, learn whatever wisdom her 'punch first, ask questions later' personality was capable of. Or maybe it wasn't just Korra going through the motions on her own, because she hasn't been for a long time. Alone, that is. Yeah, not by a long shot. Maybe it was all that had surrounded her, through the good and the bad, maybe that was why she had grown so much. 

She walked down the familiar corridor taking in the creaking floorboards and the frayed, washed out posters on the walls. In the very corner, before the small set of stairs and another set of doors she needed to do through, hidden from strangers, was a special poster. Korra stopped at the highest step, her head turned back on the precipice of the staircase. She looked at the picture like she had done many times over the last few days, her mouth forming a private smile and eyes clouding with reminiscence. The old paper spotted what were once bright orange colors. The previously proud half-cog of the Future Industries logo had almost completely faded into the graying edges. The words on top were impossible to read now, yet the three figures front and center of the poster still stood tall. Well, four figures, to be fair. Pabu's little furry blur was depicted on the shoulder of the boy on the right. _The Fire Ferrets._ One and only. At least untila year ago. Korra smile grew. If she couldn't remember this poster in its original form, remember posing for it like it was yesterday, she wouldn't have recognized even herself on the old paper. For some reason she never wondered why it was still here, why no one had removed it from the wall. For her that frayed piece of paper was part of this place history, like a fingerprint left upon its foundation.

She descended the stairs with the same far-away look and a smile on her face. But as soon as she reached her destination – a dressing room behind two more doors, one separated from the Arena by just an enormous one-way window with an entrance to the main stage– she was pulled back to the present. Though, that present wasn't all that far from what she had been thinking about of the past.

Korra stood in the doorway, unnoticed by the occupants for the time being. The changing room was what had ironically changed over the years the most, not counting the Arena itself. New security measures and equipment for the athletes, new, and far more comfortable furniture, glossy paintjob on the walls. Beyond the glass wall opposite her was a whole new stage. The place from which the team would make their grand entrance for the match, all laden with pyrotechnics and giant banners. Korra chuckled inwardly at that, none of that was done in her times, but she quickly turned her attention back to the people in the room.

In one of the chairs closest to her was a woman. A very familiar woman. Korra's eyes warmed as she looked at Asami. She was stunning, though Korra had to admit she was definitely biased on that front. Asami sat reclined in the chair, yet presenting a powerful, impressive picture all the same. Korra tilted her head a bit tracing the formal outfit she was wearing. Gray blouse was covered by a very form-fitting crimson vest that would have blended together with her pants of the same color if not for the silver buttons and trimming along the hem. Those pants were tucked in calf-high gray leather boots. The jacket to finish the look hung draped over the back of the chair. Asami's hair was pulled up at the temples and tied back in a neat ponytail held together by straps at different lengths. The few seemingly accidental loose strands were framing her bend down face. 

Scarcely anyone would believe it, thought Korra with barely audible chuckle, but she did help pick out that outfit this morning. It turned out that after years of living side by side with Asami Korra had developed quite the keen eye for fashion. Not that she really used her skills for herself. The Avatar had relished her reputation for disregarding the unspoken rules of dress etiquette. Be it a presidential gala or a meeting of swamp tribes, she always dressed simply and practically. Even now, being a special guest at the pro-bending season finals, she had put on a simple dress. Blue and white, it followed the traditional designs of the Water Tribe with a few adjustments. Instead of reaching to the floor the hem of her skirt ended at her ankles showing off the aquamarine-colored sandals she wore for shoes. Her arms were bare aside from the forearm wrap on one arm and a metal bracelet around the bicep of the the other. The back of the dress was open too, although this change was made with and for someone specific rather than to appease the fashion sense. Asami had always loved to see her like that, and, truth be told, Korra always loved the way Asami would put her hand at the small of her back. It was incredible how after all these years the passion they shared for each other hadn't waned one bit. Any touch could be electric, filled with subtle promises, but at the same time it also could be tender, full of meaning, like the balancing pieces clicking gently into place.

As a finishing touch Korra elected not to go for her usual braids, pulling her hair in a high bun decorated with a white band and sapphire flower. The striking contrast of their chosen outfits would undoubtedly turn heads and fuel the headlines. Not that either cared, not after sharing the spotlight for so long.

From her spot at the door Korra watched Asami nodding to herself, she must have figured out some equation or found a way to improve the irrigation systems of the Free Earth Republics. Or something like that. Ever the busy public figure, Asami was sketching in her omnipresent leather-bound book. Those sketches could be anything from ideas for new inventions or calculations for her latest project to proposals on how to improve construction of the new bridge in Republic City. She was beautiful like that, all concentration and intensity, regardless of the fact that Korra couldn't see her face, she saw the straight line of her shoulders and moving hands. She knew that tilt of the raven head and undying habit of biting at the end of the pen all too well. 

Korra’s eyes strayed from the relaxed, but still all business-like back of her wife, moving over the dressing room. It was the same she remembered, and not the same at all, but still the feel of it was so familiar. She turned a bit and dropped her temple to rest on the side of the doorway. 

There, over at the drawing board for last minute tactics discussion, laughing and talking animatedly were her babies. The fact that both her children were seventeen hadn't stopped Korra from thinking of them in that way. She doubted anything could, really. She could still remember holding tiny bundles in her arms, could practically feel the litty-bitty fingers close around her finger on instinct. They had grown so much! 

There were times she could not believe the miracle that happened. Another reminiscent smile bloomed on her lips as her eyes grew distant and the memory washed over her. This day seemed to have drawn out her sentimental side – a challenge not easily accomplished. Korra remembered the first day she brought her family home from the hospital. For some inexplicable reason she was terrified of not being up to the task, of not knowing what to do. The first time Wan cried she panicked. Which, by the way, had served as testing material for Asami for years to come. Though, her first-time fear and apprehension melted away as she spend more time with Jade and Wan. 

The first years went by in a blur. It seemed like only yesterday Wan had babbled a weak ' _ Maba _ ' and the next day she was teaching him to ride a bike and not to cry when he would fall down. It felt like just a short while ago Jade was crawling on her tiny legs and hands after Naga's pups and then she was asking about how the world worked and what happened to Gran Katara. 

Somehow, even though Korra was never especially clear on how or had a definite plan of what to do, she and Asami had managed to raise two incredible kids. Neither of them ended up being a cool mom or a strict one. They shared the responsibility equally. But whenever Wan and Jade needed help with homework they went to Asami. And when Wan wanted to know more about the Water Tribe culture or the ways of the Air Nomads he would come to Korra. Or when Jade hit her adolescent phase of beginning to be more self-aware and realizing how things about her were changing, she went to Korra for the confidence boost, yet she got a long and illuminating conversation with both her mothers instead. It had been a process. Figuring out this wonderful and scary thing called parenting, but they had done it together. She and Asami. And they could not be more proud of the two wonders they had been blessed with. 

Korra blinked as Wan whistled and laughed to something apparently funny one of his teammates had said. Korra shook off her contemplation and threw a glance in their direction. Wan had slapped Hakon on the back as the earthbender was walking past in the direction of the stage. Tall and handsome, Hakon had been Wan's friend for years. The fame of being the Avatar's kid never got in-between them. For one, Hakon was an earthbender coming from a long and famous Fire Nation family, which was a rarity even these days. For the other, Korra herself spend a long time making sure her children knew the traps and misgivings of being famous. She watched as the pale boy shook his head at Wan even as he was smiling, though that only made his teammates laugh harder. He gave them a pointed look and disappeared behind the door. 

"Where is he off to?" asked Korra in a voice that was suddenly too loud and made the twins jump. Korra heard Asami chuckle without straining away from her work.

"Mom!" exclaimed Wan, deadly serious. "You nearly scared me to death! We would have needed a new waterbender and no one's available." 

"Yeah, firebender too," piped up Jade, though the twinkle in her eyes was teasing. 

"Well, excuse me. I can't do a thing if you two can't handle a surprise or two. What about the keen instinct and perfect awareness during the game you told me about the other day, huh? Was it all talk?" 

Korra took a few steps onto the room stopping behind Asami's chair and leaning on its back with her crossed forearms. 

“Hakon likes to clear his head before the match. Get in the zone and all that.” Wan waved off the explanation with a flick of his hand and fixed his narrowed eyes on her. “And what I said is still so counts! I mean, even if you caught me by surprise here, doesn’t mean much for the Arena. When we get going, the team just clicks and, like I told you before…”

Korra spared her son, who dived into defending his ability to concentrate when it mattered, an indulgent smirk. 

Wan had inherited many traits from her. His dark skin and bright blue eyes, that cocky grin and his brawny, lean frame. The fascination with bending and Water Tribe traditions were definitely the hallmarks of her influence. He really reminded her of that rash girl on that frayed, washed out poster one story above. Though, not all of it was from her, Korra thought reflectively tilting her head as she regarded her son. Thin, dark eyebrows, straight nose and high cheekbones – that was all Asami. Even the wave of silky raven hair he grew out and was letting fall freely around his shoulders, only the strands at the top and temples pulled back into a tail at the back of his head, was her’s. Sometimes she could see her wife so clearly in him, in the way Wan stood sometimes with his hands on his hips or how he would jokingly flip his hair back. Still, what seemed to strikingly not stem from either one of them was his height. Already, Wan was more than half a head taller than his parents, which of course he thought was a reason to both tease them and be immensely proud of.

A tactic that had no effect whatsoever on his sister. Korra hummed in approval, however it was not directed at the boasting bravado her son was showing, but the indulgent grin on his sibling’s lips. Jade could not be any more different from him. The exact opposite in the height department, she was small, but agile. Her skin tone somehow sat in-between her mother's, definitely closer to Asami, though not nearly as pale and easily tanning with the warm summer’s sun. Jade had inherited Korra's soft brown hair, which was cut short in a pixie style, yet the longer strands of her fringe curled in the same curious ways as Korra's falling over her forehead to the eyebrow line. Vibrant green eyes were almost always full of irony and mischief. But underneath those eyes was a feature neither one of her parents had expected. All over her cheekbones, upper cheeks, the upturned nose, even a bit over her lower lip were a smattering of freckles. 

Unlike her brother Jade took more to the sciences. Yes, she liked her bending and she enjoyed her training, but for her it was no more than a hobby. Being a pro-bender meant a lot to her, yet Jade had decided where her future would go when she was ten. That was the first time Asami had taken her to the Future Industries production line. The complex machinery, mesmerizing precision and order with which they operated impressed the child so much she didn't want to leave and afterwards had bombarded Asami with questions. From then on the only thing she wanted to be was an inventor like her mother. Though, so far it only meant studying really hard. Jade absorbed technical knowledge like a sponge, a trait that, Korra had no doubts, came from Asami. Inheriting Asami's brain along with just being around her ought to yield results, and it had. Jade was top of her class. But, more importantly, she genuinely loved science and engineering, following in her mother's footsteps. 

Though, there was certainly something unique about her, too. Some kind of a curious blend of facial expressions, the little things when Korra could see herself and Asami, even glimpses of all the important figures in her life, yet it all melded into a personality that was entirely her own.

The fact remained – Jade was Korra's weakness, far more than any of the few weak spots she ever showed in a fight. Korra could be strict and sometimes demanding of Wan encouraging him and disciplining when necessary.Not with his sister, though. Jade was the precious daughter she adored and the little rascal used to take advantage of that when she was little. When she smiled, be it a bit reserved or bursting with laughter, there could not possibly be a more adorable face in the whole world. And, yeah, Korra could not think of her children as anything but, yet even in the moments she tried to look at her daughter with unbiased eyes, all she saw was an incredibly cute, sweet and smart girl.

As if reading her mind, Jade looked up at Korra, puffed a breath of air to get her fringe to cooperate and then her face split into a wide smile. A smile immediately reciprocated along with identical sparkles in their eyes, like they were sharing in a secret.

"Mom! Are you even listening?" piped up Wan.

The incredulous tone of his voice only made their grins widen and both hummed in response. 

"Ugh, you're doing your mind reading thing again!" grumbled the boy shaking his head and watching them, suspicion and annoyance written all over his face. "You know how creepy that is, right? Spirits, it's like you two are in your own world! _Again_."

Asami finally glanced up from her notes and put the cap on her fountain pen. She exchanged a quick look with Jade and Korra, corners of her mouth twitching. "I can do it to, you know," she added giving her son a wry smile.

Wan threw up his hands in surrender.  _ "Girls!" _ he groaned to the burst of loud laughter from the others.

After the laughter died down a bit Asami closed her notebook. Her eyes traveled the room they were in, a soft smile lingered on her red lips. 

"How nostalgic indeed," she murmured. "Did you know that your mother and I had spend a lot of time here when we were your age?" She turned to their children, who had a very predictable reaction.

Wan rolled his eyes showing just how bored he was with another of his parents stories – the display being too over the top to be genuine. Jade giggled into her hands watching her brother trying so hard to be cool and beyond the usual 'kids stuff'. He was a famous bender himself! Surely once Wan became a Guru and a Waterbending Master, surely then he would have interesting stories of his own to tell, full of adventures and dangers and heroic actions!

Korra laughed sharing in the same exasperated expressions of the people around her. Jade and Asami were wearing the same sort of soft-eyed amused grin, so similar in its mannerism the familial connection was palpable. 

Then Korra fixed her son with an ironic look, brow raised. "Well, did you know that the first time I had been in this place, I broke in, huh?"

Jade’s giggles were barely smothered by a hand over her mouth – she heard that story before unlike her brother. Wan's face froze somewhere between shocked awe and good-natured jealousy. Deep down the boy always thought highly of his parents, no matter how much he sometimes liked to pretend otherwise in his teenage quest of self-discovery and independence. Not so easy when one of your mothers is the Avatar, and the other – a world-famous public figure. 

"So, how did you do it, Mom?" nudged Jade obviously and entirely on purpose. 

The little mischievous sparks in her eyes danced along with the cheeky grin and the way she scrunched up her nose made even Wan suspicious. Though, Korra knew exactly what her daughter was getting at. 

"Oh, I swam from the Island," she was trying to keep her voice casual, but it was really hard to do. "And when I got close, I bend myself a water pillar and jumped through the top window of the back corridor. Took me a few tries to figure out where I was, but when some old watchman found me, I pumped into Bolin. And then, I got to watch my first pro-bending match from, well, this very spot. It was different back then. Pretty much best seats in the house." Korra chuckled at the fuzzy memory. “I don’t recall why anymore, but their teammate quit and by the stroke of chance I ended up playing with Mako and Bo. I even joined the team shortly afterwards. In a way that break in lead to three of the best friendships in my life…” she glanced at Asami, who was smiling with the same reminiscent expression and a smile on her lips, “and more.”

"That's so awesome..." breathed out Wan, but he corrected his awed expression right away, even if that pointedly bored frown wasn't fooling anyone. "I mean, it's nice and all. I suppose, Mom, you were pretty amazing. For back then, I guess."

"Now, what is it that you mean, dear?" asked Asami, corners of her mouth curving up. 

“You guys are freaking old!” exclaimed Wan with his usual bravado.

“Hey, kid, you watch it!” grumbled the Avatar scrunching up her nose and puffing out her chest. She looked over to her wife who was extremely amused.

“I'm forty five. It's the best age to be productive," shrugged Asami.

“You bet, hotness. The very image of productivity,” grinned Korra sliding closer to Asami and placing a kiss on her lips.

“Ew! Gross, stop that!” flailed his arms Wan, but his sister only smiled adoringly at her parents. She laughed and added with a resolute nod:

“You're both ancient, but we love you anyways.”

Wan huffed a breath of air, shrugged and nodded his agreement with a genuine smile, "Yeah, you're awesome in your own way. Wouldn't want anyone else to be  _ you _ , you know?" 

"Alright there, smooth talker! Nice save. One of these days we'll tell you this story, too. Though, I like to think we should get to make more while we're still young. Huh, 'Sami, whadda you say? Wanna go on an adventure with me?"

Korra nudged her wife's shoulder as she stood up and they moved closer. Asami gave her one of her special smiles and nodded, "Always."

"If you gonna start smooching again, I'm outta here!" This time though Wan’s grumbling was interrupted when he received a jab in the ribs from his sister. The height difference didn't really allow her to swat him upside the head.

"What?!" cried out Wan. "What did I do this time?"

"Being your usual self. That's enough of your babbling, Dum-dum. Hold your comments, grab your helmet and let's go."

Wan sighed, picked up his gear and looked down at his sister – her hands on her hips and hisblue eyes full of fond annoyance. "For a pint-sized little thing, you sure are bossy."

"Shut it, you overgrown platypusbear! I'm fifteen minutes older, I know better.” Jade gave him a little shove, but her lips were already spreading into a wide grin.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, short stuff. You clearly know all the things. I refer to your great wisdom, oh short heighted one!” teased Wan as he allowed himself to be pushed all the way towards the exit to the stage.

“Well, I am smarter than you, that’s for sure. And don't you forget it."

This teasing tug of war had been going on for ages and neither of them wanted it any other way. Korra tilted her head in contemplation. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be between siblings? She watched as Wan ruffled Jade's hair and laughed when she swatted his hand away and tried to fix her bangs. She quickly put her helmet on, readjusted it and showed Wan her tongue, to which the boy just shrugged as if saying ‘ _I'll get you next time'._

They all filtered up to the doors. Korra and Asami stood side by side as their kids checked up on their uniforms and then stood up smiling at the door.

“Good luck. You show them what the Fire Ferrets are made of!” grinned Korra.

“But no dangerous maneuvers, you two!” warned Asami to the synced eye-rolls.

Korra chuckled and added while giving both of her children a hearty squeeze, “Come on, they can bend the rules a little if that means winning. Hah! ‘Bend’ the rules! Get it?”

“Yeah, I think we gotta go.” stated Jade trying to suppress a snort at the identical unimpressed expression emerging on both Asami and Wan’s faces. She gave Korra a wink and disappeared into the door dragging her brother along.

Korra was still giggling to her own joke, the shake of Asami’s head only spurring her on, but the departure of the whole team, the murmuring that grew louder as the door was opened sobered her up. She stared at the opened door and the twilight of the backstage beyond trying to recognize the shapes moving there. She knew Jade and Wan would be there, whispering together, getting their nerves under control before the match. Somehow Korra remembered that part like it was yesterday. The jitters before the big game. It was surreal to be the one standing at the sidelines, but at the same time it felt so right. It was where she was supposed to be. Many, many years ago Korra had been unsure of her future. The destiny of the Avatar was all she could see, and after figuring out that all the glory and action were not at all the fun game she thought it would be, she wasn’t sure if she truly wanted that for herself.

But then life had showed it’s unpredictable, unimaginable twists and turns and somehow she ended up here. Where Korra would not have seen herself, not entirely. Having a family, raising children of her own. Watching them grow and come into their own. Two incredible kids she loved more than anything else in the world. Well, almost anything else. As Asami leaned into her side, Korra’s arm came up to wrap around her shoulders.

"Out if all the adventures we had been on together," said Korra slowly, her voice tender. "Those two are the best of them all." 

"Yes, I think you might be right there." Asami sighed leaning further into Korra's side. She placed her head on her shoulder and sighed again.

"What is it?" 

Asami hummed and Korra knew her eyes had that far away look in the bright emeralds even without looking. "It's silly. I wish they would not grow up so fast." 

"Yeah, me too." 

The silence stretched or a few minutes as they both contemplated just how far had they gone over the years. No words were needed for them to know what the other was thinking in the moment. In was plain to them.

Korra let out a bark of sudden laughter. She tilted her head to mean Asami’s surprised frown and grinned. “I thought of something really funny just now. What if Mako and Bolin want to sue us for using the old team’s name? It was Bo’s idea after all. And we don’t even _have_ a fire ferret!”

Asami stared at her for a moment, her mouth moving wordlessly. Then she snorted and burrowed her face in Korra’s chest, her shoulders shaking in a silent laughing fit. Korra wrapped both arms around her turning their bodies to fit together more comfortably. The embrace lasted as Asami could not stop the giggling from flowing out of her. Finally, she looked up at Korra swiping at the tears that formed at the corners of her eyes.

“They can’t sue us, dear.” heaved Asami, still out of breath as the mirth in her eyes threatened to take over. “Future Industries owns the name. It was stipulated in the first contract they signed for the sponsorship. Bolin really didn’t read the fine print.”

“Oh, you clever minx!” chuckled Korra, ”Why didn’t you let any of us know then, huh?”

“You never asked,” grinned Asami.

Korra laughed loudly at that, her heart filling with the same light warmth it always did during these moments with Asami. She pulled her wife closer tightening the hug as she glanced up at the big clock hanging on the wall. Korra’s hands slid down the lith frame and closed around the warm palm. She stepped back and motioned towards the back staircase.

"Come on, we have to get to the lodge or we'll miss their grand entrance!"

Asami nodded and took a step to the chair where her blazer still hung on the back of the chair, but Korra got there first. She took the jacket and held it for Asami to put on. Asami smiled and slid her arms through the sleeves letting Korra smooth out the fabric and drape her hair over her left shoulder. Asami turned in the ring of Korra’s arms, placed a lingering kiss on her lips and pulled away.

Their hands found each other in a motion that had long ago became natural. Fingers interlaced as they walked the stairs towards the seating areas. The prominent guest lodge would undoubtedly be filled with important people and the reporters should be already waiting on their appearance, but truthfully none of that mattered.

Korra and Asami were going to watch the final game of the season. The final game where, neither of them had any doubt, their children would come out victorious.

 

 


	10. Epilogue

_Thirty six years later. Ridge above the ruins of the Air Nomad caves, south of the Northern Air Temple._

The path to this lonely, solitary ridge was unknown to most people, be they Air Nomads or citizens of the Earth Republics. Why would anyone climb up here anyway? The ruins had not been visited for decades. They remained as they were – slowly crumbling under the weight of time and growing over by persistent fauna, so desperate to find water in this high and desolate terrain. Every kid in the Free Earth Republics knew about what happened here, how the Avatar battled the Red Lotus, how she almost gave her life to protect the balance, but no pilgrims visited. No one bothered to see the ruins of the caves, no one wanted to look upon the wild, untouched by modern civilization landscape, the canyons and high columns and oddly smooth rock formations.

None except for one lonely pilgrim.

High above what was left of the caves there was a hardly noticeable trail, it was hidden in the yellow grass and bushes of blackthorn. It lead up along the mountain ridge winding and vowing until it reached a wide clearance at the almost very top. The small platform above the chasm was very different, in fact, it starkly contrasted with the rocky desert around. At the small angular rock in the middle there was a cherry blossom tree. It always bloomed in tender pick petals unperturbed by the time of the year or the inhospitable conditions all around. Below the wide branches of the tree lay a small pond supplying water to the tree and the thick carpet of green grass that encircled the platform. The small, secret oasis in the middle of the windy silence, standing proud in the face of the desolation, was not entirely forgotten. There were always tiny Spirits playing in the branches of the tree, those Spirits knew the road here, knew the significance of the place.

One pilgrim was sitting in a lotus position at the lake next to the pointy rock. There was a symbol carved into it's surface. A rhombus with the middle part turned to warmly glowing teal crystals. The human woman sitting at peace, apparently meditating, was wearing the orange robes of the Air Nomads. There was a beaded necklace around her neck with the Airbending symbol carved into the wooden billet resting against her chest. A sign of a nonbender who reached Enlightenment. There was another necklace hidden under her robes, just a bit of the dark ribbon was visible at her neck.

The woman was old. Age lines had transformed her once young and beautiful face. Her lips lost their fullness thinning into straight lines, a spiderweb of age lines found its way onto her face transforming it from the stunning image of beauty and strength to a more subtle face, one that was full of wisdom and rare signs of inner peace. She had lost weight, her hands while remaining strong and trained looked as the hands of an old woman – thinner, with more visible bones. Her spine was still straight and the lotus pose did not seem to bother her at all. And judging by the fact that she had made it up the treacherous path washed into the side of the cliff did make it unsurprising. Strength and agility had not left her body with the signs of youth, far from it – years had molded together in a catalog of skill and experience so that even in her old age the woman did not break a sweat while climbing up to the secret garden up on the cliff side.

Though, what did not change about her appearance through all the years was her hair. The dark inky black tresses spread freely around her shoulders were only touched by several white streaks at the temples. It was as if the locks did not want to give ground to the age. The woman opened her eyes throwing off the piece of her meditation. She slowly separated her fingers from laying intertwined on her lap and put one hand on the rock. Her eyes were as brightly emerald as they have always been – another trait untouched by years. When Asami Sato spoke her voice was low and a bit crackly.

“You left us eight years ago. I remember, Katara used to say that Avatars shone brightly and burned quickly. I did not understand what she meant back then. Still, I suppose seventy three is not so bad in perspective. You beat Aang by seven years, I did not forget, although I remain at a loss why was it so important to you, dear. Perhaps, that was your way of making it easier for me. No that anything could at that time.”

The light on the gravestone flickered and Asami tilted her head as if hearing a distant reprimand. She glanced up at the small Spirits dancing and playing between the branches of the tree. He face remained clear of heavy emotions, serene, connected to the world around in ways unknown to the uninitiated. Asami watched the Spirits as her hand moved up and down the smooth surface of the rock.

“The While Lotus has found the next Avatar.” This time her voice betrayed something akin to relief. “Somewhere in the Republics, I did not ask where exactly. It's their job to look after him until the time comes.”

She paused looking in the distance. The clouds were gathering at the edged line of the horizon. There, where the mountains were high and their peaks were covered in eternal snow, a storm was gathering. Not a dark or ominous storm, but just another way for nature to express itself. A storm that would, perhaps, bring some relief to this solitary valley.

“I wonder how the new Avatar will fair without all the past lives to guide him. He will be the first of the new line.” Asami chuckled, it was the first genuine show of emotion she had displayed since sitting down in the lotus pose next to the tree and the gravestone beneath it. “It's ironic how you have saved the world so many times and yet Raava did not have enough energy to take you with her. I understand, she could not have known that helping us with the twins would drain her so much. Even so, even if we knew the consequences, I'm certain we'd choose the same. I can not imagine our lives without them, could you?” Asami smiled to the memories she could see before her eyes, yet she wasn't looking at the stone, just her fingers laying flat on the warm, smooth texture. ”Thus you're only Avatar reincarnation that was left outside the cycle. Perhaps, it's a blessing as much as a curse. I don't know, and you did not known where your spirit would go either. Although, I understand why you wanted to be buried here of all places. It's peaceful now.”

Asami sighed returning her hand to her lap.

“It's time. I have done all I wished. Our children are safe and on their own path. There will be a new Avatar. I can leave all that we have done to the next generation. This world is too small now, I find myself wondering what the next will bring. Korra, my love, wish me luck.”

The woman in the saffron robe closed her eyes and brought her fists together in front of her chest in an iconic Air Nomad position. Her eyes were tightly closed. The air rustled her hair and robes. A few seconds nothing happened. Then her figure began to shine from within. The glow grew brighter and brighter filling up the body, making it seem like a statue. A statue made out of golden and orange and pink light. Another breeze rustled her figure, but this time it succeed in something it had never before. The glowing human stature broke down into the swirling cloud of tiny golden, orange and pink blossoms. It flew with the wind above the mountains and slowly dissolved into bright, shimmering dust. And then it was gone.

No trace of the woman was left on the ground next to the rock. But on the rock itself, around the pointy top end if it something was left hanging. A metal necklace glowing with teal in tandem with the symbol on the gravestone.

**. . .**

Golden light surrounded her. It was warm and soft, like a breeze of the summer's begin. Like the touch of a mother and a secure embrace of something greater than all the memories she had. It was both the cradle and the free-fall – scarcely describable by mere words. She was in the light and she was the light. Everything was far away and at her fingertips, outside and within. Yet the feeling of the universe pouring through her had waned, she felt like she floated through the air and then gently landed down on the soft bed of flowers. The scents surrounding her were somewhat familiar.

Something changed and she could feel her body again. The sounds and scents, the feeling of soft grass beneath her back. It was all reminding her of a time long ago. It spurred her on, filled her every pore with energy and life, it bubbled like the best cocktails of the Republic City's night life. The ones she had not tasted in many years. The sound of distant laughter and buzzing flies made her lips twitch. The flickering light teasing the skin of her face.

Asami opened her eyes.

She was looking up at the beautiful sky. It was blue and so clear – the stars were almost visible. White and green clouds crawled lazily past her taking curious forms in the sky. Tall grass and even taller flowers were obscuring her vision. Asami tilted her head to the side and saw an enormous mushroom not a few hundred feet away and just barely visible behind its wide cap she could make out the rows of trees crowned with the dragonfly wings instead of leaves. The view was striking with its familiarity, and yet something was escaping Asami's grasp. There was a detail she haven't noticed yet. Something she could not put a finger on, something that would make all of it make sense. Her mind was still fuzzy, swirling with the confusing thoughts and disconnect.

She sat up, then made to stand. Her first priority was to look around and figure out what had happened. However, that impulse had taken an back seas the second she looked down at herself. Asami was wearing her trusted traveling gear. Crimson jodhpurs, jacket with many pockets and useful gadgets inside, a pair of comfortable leather boots. She was dressed in her favorite attire of thirty, no, fifty years ago!

Then her eyes dropped to her hands. Strong yet lean, they were calloused from working with engines, but the spider web of age lines was gone without a trace. Asami swallowed hard and raised her hands to her face. Her fingers traced the planes of her face finding the same effect. It was unbelievable, but there was no way around it. Asami looked up at the landscape around her searching for an explanation.

She was in a middle of a big meadow. The forest to her right was filled with those odd leafless trees. Their trunks were as always glowing with the cracks filled with melted amber. Though, that forest was further away than the rows of trees to her left. Those were the trees with the dragonfly wings crowning them. Asami shot a look around her back, knowing, almost feeling with her skin what she would find there. Far off in the distance there were mountains. Mountains made of glass. They were gleaming with reflected light, showing off the kaleidoscope of shattered images within. Asami took in the wast clearing she was in, as the last confirmation. She stood in the sea of grassy meadow filled with those pink and purple flowers. Short stems and wide plate-like buds were all of that odd unnatural purplish pink color, there were bright green petals protruding from the edges of the plates. They were that last piece of the puzzle she had been missing and the sight of them clicked everything into place.

Asami exhaled and let out a small laugh at the ironic way her life had circled around to one of the happiest moments in her life. This was not what she had expected, she could not possibly have known her Spirit would be guided here, but it was for the best. The only way this second go-'round could be better would be if _she_ was here too...

Her thoughts and the sad laugh had died on Asami's lips as her breath caught in her throat. There was no way. It could not be–

Her emerald eyes tracing the field of Spirit Wold flowers as if by some sort of magnetism had been drawn to the clearing in the small patch of flower trees right in front of her. There, like a vision from a dream, a figure walked out from behind the trees. A figure she knew better than any other, one she could recognize anywhere.

There were no more than a hundred paces between them when the visitor stopped.

All she could do was stare. Asami was sure she forgot how to breathe, how to form sentences and thoughts. Her mind went blank at the sight of the woman opposite.

She was so real, so familiar. So right and not quite at the same time. That wasn't her wife of the last fifty years, no. That was that same amazing girl that had stepped through the Spirit Portal hand-in-hand with her, oh so many years ago. And yet it _was_ her. Unmistakably, undeniably _her_. Everything was there, bright and real and blinding, making her heart pick up its beat. Those puffy Water Tribe pants and blue singlet clinging to her torso like second skin. The gloves crawling over her arms. That short haircut. Those shining aquamarine eyes and that crooked, impish grin. She was the image of her twenty one year old self. Unforgettable, stunning vision of the girl Asami had fallen for.

Though, not all was exactly the same. The way she was standing with a hand on her hip and swagger that clung to her, this powerful aura of both absolute self-assurance and being in balance with the world – it came from the older, wiser Avatar. The softness in her eyes, the look Asami could feel on her face – that was the look her wife used to give her. The one containing all of their hardships and happiness, all the little fights and reconciliations; from their wedding, through every moment raising the twins to the quiet days of growing old together, all of the history that cemented their relationship – all of it was in those eyes, in that look.

It wasn't just a vision of her lover. Not just a memory manifesting at the place of their confession, the place where their road together truly began. No, it was exactly who it appeared to be. The second half of Asami's soul, her partner and lover for the rest of their lives. It really, truly was _her_.

“Korra...”

The whisper floated off her lips and seemed to have broken Asami's trance. Her hands flew up to her mouth and she felt her knees grow weak and eyes watering. A strangled sob followed suit catching up to the shocked whisper. It was staggering. It could not be, it was absolutely beyond anything she had allowed herself to wish for or dream about, but it had happened anyway.

Suddenly, a burst of unrelenting, overwhelming happiness exploded outward from her thundering heart. This was real! Tears and laughter mixed together as she shouted at the top of her lungs:

“Korra!”

Asami cloud swear she had floated above the ground. She might as well had sprouted wings or became an Air Bending Master. The speed at which they had ran towards each other would have left leopardlizards jealous, but neither could care less at that point. They met in the middle of the meadow filled with purple flowers. Met in a rush of air and panting from the sprint that brought them into each others arms. The second they could, they folded together in a tight embrace. It felt like they were two pieces of one whole. They had fitted together perfectly. Like the last eight years since they had saw each other last were nothing more than a blink of an eye.

Korra buried her face in the waves of Asami's hair, her arms were holding her tight around her waist. Asami had thrown her arms around Korra's neck, her hands gripping the blue fabric over her shoulders and back, then frantically shooting up to tangle in the soft brown locks. She wasn't sure of she was crying or laughing anymore, most likely because she was doing both. Korra's breath tickled her ear and neck and Asami instinctively knew that it wasn't just her taking huge breaths, taking in the familiar scents. 

“I have waited for you,” murmured Korra into her hair.

Her voice was so tender and loving Asami gasped and tightened her grip on Korra's shoulders. There, encircled by those strong arms and holding the love of her life in hers again, Asami exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. And had been holding for eight years. This, this felt like _home_.

After what must have been hours of simply standing there in the field of Spirit World flowers engulfed in the hug that might as well least for lifetimes as far as Asami was concerned, she finally pulled back. Not far, just enough to see Korra's face. It too had wet trails running down the tanned cheeks, yet Their hips remained connected as Korra let her arms snake around Asami's hips in a loose hold. Asami in turn ran her fingers along the muscled biceps until she could perch both her palms over Korra's collarbones. They gazed into each others eyes, emerald meeting aquamarine and all the questions that began to swirl in Asami's head had died on her lips. Did it matter how Korra was here? Why her Spirit ended up as one of the Travelers in the Spirit World? Would the explanation change the fact that she was indeed here and so was Asami? For whatever cosmic reason, whatever the karmic intervention, they got a second chance together. A new chapter, or perhaps it would be whole new book. Either way, the reasons and explanations seemed to pale in comparison to the light she could see in Korra's eyes. Those big blue eyes that reflected the same sentiment and the same love.

Korra's lopsided smile took on a cheeky feel. The mirth in her eyes danced. The freedom, excitement was radiating off of her in waves. It was nothing if not contagious and Asami was only glad to be consumed by that feeling. She dropped her head closer to Korra's until their foreheads touched, but their eyes remained locked together, unable to break the contact.

“Care to start a new life with me?” grinned Korra.

Asami murmured, “Always,” as Korra nuzzled her forehead.

“So,” drawled Korra grinning to her ears. “How about a tour of the usual places?”

“Sounds perfect,” was Asami's only possible response.

Because it was perfect.

And it always had been.

**The End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So here is the ending for this story. It took me a long time to write, but not at all to envision. Most of this ending was written along with the first and second chapters. And this whole story had been just an outpouring of feelings I had right after the finale. Thus it seems fitting to release the final installment on the anniversary and tie it all together this way. I had put a lot of my heart and emotion, the ones that were created by the show and Korrasami in particular into this fic. I sincerely hope it shows. 
> 
> Thank you for all who have shown interest in this fic, I loved writing it. This will probably be my only attempt to write Korrasami in canon, be it still in a post-Book 4 AU sort of thing because of the comics. However! I have just put up the first chapter of my new Legend of Korra Modern AU. It's a heavily inspired tale of the Underworld of the Republic City and I have wanted to start it for a long time. It's called The Sharp Turn. Give it a try and thanks again for accompanying me on this ride through the magical land of LoK. 
> 
> This story may be over, but their dream will last forever.


End file.
